


Life is never boring

by Manderine



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manderine/pseuds/Manderine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When just about all Once Upon a Time Characters are now at or going to Hogwarts...Most at or around same age, but with a war coming childhood enemies soon have to get over their differences and work together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invitations

**Author's Note:**

> Works of names and stuff belong to once upon and time and Hogwarts Television, as well as J.K. Rowling 
> 
> This is also my First story so..uh bare with me...I'm going to start with as many of the main characters getting letters as I can but..Sorry if I miss one you really like? and (Kudos) comments good or bad are appreciated I want to improve the writing for the readers enjoyment so critique all you want and Ideas ill take em, I also don't have a proof reader and what not so sorry if I messed up somewhere :)

Mary Margret

 

It was an early morning in June, the sun was beaming through the windows bringing warmth and life to flowers in full bloom through to the living room. Mary Margret sat on the sofa watching her favorite TV show waiting for her father to return from the bakery. The TV had gone to yet another commercial break when she heard the mail slot clink. Still in her favorite polka-dot pajamas and fuzzy pink slippers she ran over and collected the small pile of mail as well as the daily paper just outside. Flipping through the first few letters she stopped when she saw a pearly white envelope addressed to her, she glanced at the return address and saw it was from her friend Ruby and she smiled wide eager to see its contents.

She set the rest of the mail and the newspaper on the kitchen counter, since it was rare enough that she got mail apart from a few magazines and such, she figured that would be all that came for her. She set off opening her card from Ruby. It was an early birthday card, she was turning twelve this weekend and since Ruby was with her grandmother all summer she wouldn’t be able to make it to her party, there was a $15.oo gift card along with a small charm necklace. Ruby had filled the entire card leaving no space to spare with a large signature and a heart colored in with crayon at the bottom. After reading the card over twice almost hearing Ruby’s voice as she read, she couldn’t help but think about when she would see her again, perhaps during next spring break? Gathering her thoughts she set the card down on the table right as the door opened and her father voice rang through the house, and the loud clash of keys as they hit the small round table by the door.

“I hope your’e hungry my darling Snow! I’ve got some of your favorite” He said in a warm welcome, as he came around the corner with a grin that reached from ear to ear. Only her closest friends and family called her Snow. It was a nickname that took when her mother had first used the nickname during one of the longest winters they had ever had.

“Absolutely starving,” said Mary as she watched her father come bearing a large white box that she knew was filled with all sorts of delicious treats. The aroma of the sweet pastries had filled the room as soon as the box was opened. Her feet pattered as she ran across the kitchen and grabbed a bear claw from the large selection. A grin spread across her face as she stared up at her father. “Thanks daddy, mail is on the counter.” Although she hadn’t gone through the rest of the mail she knew he would still be interested.

“Thank you my dear,” he said as he gathered up the mail in his large hands

“No…Okay...Nope—“there was a pause in his little verbal mental mail sorting as his eyebrows rose. “This one is looks like it’s for you darling.” Her father said. Mary’s head perked up as she reached over for the letter, looking at the front of the envelope it seemed to be sealed with a red wax crest and an identical crest above on the paper in a shimmering green ink. She gingerly removed the seal and read its contents.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Cora Mills  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Margret,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours Sincerely, Widow Lucas

The look of confusion and disbelief crossed her face; she went over the list and front letter with her father trying to make sense of the whole thing. She’d read it through completely for the second time when she finally noticed her father’s glare, it seemed sad at first but then she remembered that same look when she brought home her first report card with all A’s…He was proud of her, or maybe crying a little bit; she wasn’t sure but in the next five minutes Snow’s whole life would be turned around as Moe told his daughter all about how he fell in love with a beautiful witch and she was already so far on her way to becoming just like her.

 

Regina Mills

 

Her brows were drawn together in frustration, sitting at her desk beside her bed staring at her quill and ink, magic books, jewelry and last week’s daily prophet sitting in the corner, pictures moving while she couldn’t decide which school to attend. 

She had received letters from both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons school of magic, neither of which, was the school she wanted to attend. 

Hogwarts was definitely far enough from home that wasn’t the problem, in fact she would love to attend that school...if it weren’t for her mother running it. Several years ago her mother went from the ministry to go work as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Why she had no clue but apparently she was happy enough...not that she knew how it’d been going since she never heard from her. Their last conversation involved her getting grounded and yelled at for ‘running away.’ She was only going to the sweets store around the corner not that, that mattered anyway...that was almost 7 months ago.

Beauxbatons was a good school too she’d heard it was beautiful and had gotten many references to that school but it was almost too far and not quite what she wanted.

She was sure that Rumplestiltskin had gotten into Durmstrang where she so desperately wanted to go, but she couldn’t be sure since she hadn’t spoken to him in almost three years. Her mother and his father knew each other from the ministry and although from her point of view they weren’t the best of friends her and Rumple would often be left with each other to entertain themselves. Mostly they traded wizard cards and such before she’d heard Malcolm sold all of his, which was a real pity since he had a lot of the rare ones. Soon enough they’d moved to reading her magic books Cora had lent her. Rumple had read most of them in his own free time and gave her a lot of tips. It wasn’t long afterwards where he’d no longer come by anymore.

She set the letters aside on her desk and walked over to the cage by her window. It was currently unoccupied since she’d let Randal out for a few hours. There was a grey brown specked feather at the bottom of his cage matching the tartan feathers that covered her faithful companion. She left the window open peering out for a moment before deciding to attempt a spell that might allow her to choose the school at random.

Walking back towards her desk she took out the wand her mother had gotten her not to long ago for her twelfth birthday, contempt on trying something new she stood back, closed her eyes turning her head sideways and flicked her wrist….not entirely sure what was about to happen as a streak of blue came out the end of her wand and went soaring across the room with a loud blast. She opened her eyes thanking the gods ‘neither’ of her parents had been home to hear her little experiment gone wrong. She walked slowly, arms dangling by her side to see the remains of her desk. It was charred slightly, there was black on the wall and she was going to need a new quill, apart from that the explosion had taken its largest impression on the invitation to Beauxbatons, leaving Hogwarts seemingly untouched by the blast, apart from the corner being slightly brown…

“Well….Hogwarts it is then…” She reached down for the letter and began reading over the list, she had plenty of time to gather all her materials, most of which she already had.

Emma Swan

 

She stood gazing out the window of the second floor St. Baire Orphanage wearing a pair of worn flip flops, white shorts, tank top and an orange leather jacket that that drooped off her shoulders. She had gotten jacket from her previous foster home she would always be asking to wear her foster dads leather jacket whenever she could, eventually he’d broken down and got her one, saying that one day she’d be able to fit into it. That was the home in which she felt the most welcomed too. They had already adopted two children but still took in a few foster kids at a time to take care of until they found a new home. It was going fine until strange things started happening.

On her tenth birthday one of the older foster boys staying there started nagging her constantly about every little thing she’d do, she couldn’t explain why or how but she had gotten really aggravated and pushed the boy. The next thing she knew the boy was unable to speak apart from a little squawk for over week. Then at school she had somehow showed up on the roof above the cafeteria, after having locked herself in a stall to escape some bullies. After that things just kept getting weirder. Before long her foster parents figured that they didn’t know what to do or how to help her so they had let her go…Now she was alone again afraid and unsure at the all-girls orphanage staring at the letter she had just received, reading it over and over, wondering if it was for real...or just a cruel prank one of the other girls were playing.

“What’s Hogwarts? How am I supposed to find an owl?” she thought out loud. She heard a shuffle noise from behind her and spun around coming face to face with a tall skinny man with round glasses holding an umbrella.

She wasn’t allowed visitors until ‘they could learn to trust her better’ so she was immediately on alert. Probably another social worker, but this place wasn’t half that bad if she could just stay quiet and out of trouble, maybe he’d let her stay…

“All in good time Emma” the man answered with a large grin crossing his face. “S-sorry where are my manners? Im Archie Hopper I teach the History of Magic at Hogwarts” He held out his hand for Emma to shake.

“Nice to meet you Archie…how long have you been there” She said looking around still not sure where he came from. “What all this is, I mean Hogwarts? What is that?” Archie couldn’t help but laugh.

“Its a school for witches like yourself...you’re very powerful actually,” there was a pause as the silence hung over them. “Here maybe this would help, have you ever noticed something…off, when sometimes you see things others don’t or when you do things but can never explain how? That’s Magic Emma, you belong at Hogwarts, with other kids just like you.” He waited a few moments.

Archie could see she was on edge about the idea. He didn’t want to rush her decision but he did have a few other things to attend to today “Well, you can come with me and find out…or you can stay here?” He gestured around to the building,

She followed his line of sight and while not exactly what she would call cozy it was a roof over her head and food in her belly...even if she shared with several other girls in a room that resembled a barracks.

“So…what happens if I go? What happens when the school years over? How are we getting there?” Archie couldn’t help but let out a short laugh out. “Well I’ll explain that all on the way, if you want to grab some of your things you may?”

Archie gave her a slight nod and she ran off to her drawer filling a small backpack with all her clothes and stuff. When she came back just moments later Archie tilted his head to the side a bit with a confused expression. 

“That’s all?” Emma stiffened and looked down at her feet. “I-I uh just don’t really have that much is all.” Archie was quick to try and comfort the girl.

“Oh im sorry Emma really, I wouldn't worry about it anyway we’ll be headed to get you new robes and supplies for school anyway” 

He smiled, hoping it would relieve some of the tension. She gave him a small polite smile and followed him out the building…surprisingly nobody even noticed them leaving.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle, Gaston, and Rumplestiltskin go school shopping for supplies :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is....Rumbelle :)

Belle

It was mid to late August, Belle and Gaston had already sent in their owls to confirm they were going to Hogwarts. They were in Diagon Alley now to get their necessary supplies. Although Belle wanted so badly to go to Beauxbatons School of magic, her father had declined and said she would be attending school with Gaston not some school for dancing and water Nymphs...which at the time had been quite insulting really. After a while she looked into Hogwarts a little more and figured it wasn’t so bad. She supposed even if Gaston could be annoying at the best of times he would have her back if something were to go wrong...that and it was a really large school, plenty of nooks to hide and read.

In Diagon Alley the streets were filled, they had left early so they could get into Gringotts Wizarding Bank to get some money that would cover them for their supplies and extra stuff for their travels to Hogwarts. Her father would send money once she was she arrived at the school so there was no need to overdo it. They were heading away from the bank with Gaston leading the way when she quickly glanced over the list again.

First years require:  
1\. Three sets of plain black work robes  
2\. One plain pointed black hat  
3\. One pair of protective gloves(Dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One Winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

Course Books: All first Years require their own copy

1\. Standard book of spells (Grade 1)  
2\. History of magic  
3\. Magical Theory  
4\. Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration  
5\. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
6\. Magical Drafts and potions  
7\. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
8\. The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
Other Supplies*  
1 wand, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 set glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, 1 set brass scales

Note students are not allowed a broomstick their first year.

Seeing as how they had both gone shopping already a few times prior, they had already purchased most of the supplies. Or rather Belle had, but neither of them had gotten around to getting everything. Instead they usually ended up goofing off and going to sugarplum’s sweet shop or Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes and Gaston would light little fireworks off while Belle would usually go to her secret corner of Whizz hard books by the edge of the window reading her favorite stories occasionally people watching, where nobody seemed to ever notice her; Except of course her secret crush but for all intents and purposes her best friend Rumplestiltskin. She first noticed him a couple years ago when she was only 10.

Past Belle 

She was sitting in the same nook by the window when she saw him walking across the street with an older man she assumed was his father, towards Terror tours, the Wizarding travel agency. The man had made him stay outside with what looked like could have been a short grunt and finger pointing to a ledge just large enough for the boy to sit on outside the building. He looked sad like he had lost something. She also couldn’t help but notice the boy was kind of cute. He had shaggy light brown hair that covered most of his face and eyes that would have made her friend Betty want to cut it all off or something. He was scrawny almost but still looked strong, he was wearing red converse, dark almost black faded jeans, and a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She hadn’t meant to stare at him for so long but she couldn’t help it. He was….different, something about him that seemed almost dangerous but fragile at the same time.

It had seemed like only moments had gone by but it had been mere minutes and the boy had started looking around like he was searching for something. Belle had perked up to see what it could have been before his eyes landed on her and stayed there, Belles breath caught in her throat as his eyes locked onto her as she had been doing since he sat down. When his eyes reached her she gasped slightly his eyes were a dark brown and some of the hair had fallen out of his face showing some of the more prominent features of his face. Belle had felt a little nervous when he looked back at her for so long. Taking a leap of bravery she closed her book shifting a little as she mouthed the words “Hi.” He looked startled at first looking around him before casually waving back looking a little nervous and rested his elbows on his knees as his cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink. She couldn’t help but smile at him as the boy’s father came back outside holding a single ticket.

They had met again that day in Magical Menagerie’s shop. Basically the wizarding pet store since her father worked a lot he’d thought it was a good idea she got her bird a few years before school so they could communicate easier. She had been deciding between two birds.

One was a really light brown with a white face and tan/red wings. Which was apparently younger than the other one that was almost completely white apart from some black that seemed to almost line the edges of each feather. Gaston had just picked out the one he thought would fly the fastest, which didn’t make much sense to her but she hadn’t really cared all that much at the time.   
She was actually about to turn around and ask Gaston which bird she should get when the boy she’d previously seen across the street walked into the store alone….carrying the ticket but quickly putting it in his back pocket. Presumably it was for the Hogwarts train since it was around that time when students would start getting their supplies. He started walking towards her, or the owls same difference she supposed. As he got a little closer he stopped seeming almost hesitant to come any closer. That’s when she decided that it was a good a time as any to introduce herself to him. 

“Hey, Im Belle” She said, holding out her hand to him. “I saw you and your, uh—“ He took a few steps forward, “My dad…” he said a little shyly taking her hand “My name is, Rumplestiltskin” he said after a long pause, as his lip twitched into what she supposed could have been a smile.

“And your dad across the street…What’s the ticket for? Are you going to Hogwarts?” Belle blushed slightly embarrassed that she just caught herself rambling on.

He laughed a little and paused a moment “Uh well, the ticket is for the train, to Hogwarts…I suppose that answers both of your questions.” Belle stood mesmerized by his accent and gave him one of her famous wide grins.

“That’s so cool, and it’s nice to meet you Rumplestiltskin” she said. He shifted looking a little uncomfortable and she tried to strike a conversation…

“Are you here for an owl? I’ve been looking at these two myself I can’t decide which one I should get there both such beautiful big birds.” This earned her a full toothed grin from Rumplestiltskin, she felt warm like his smile lifted her world just a little bit. She wouldn’t mind seeing him smile again if she could.

“Well I can either get an owl, rat, cat or toad and I’m not much of a reptile or rodent kinda guy so….I guess it’s between a cat or an owl…” he said, she still couldn’t quite get over his accent she hoped she never would.

“And it seems cats don’t like to me that much.” As he finished his sentence a cat hissed at him from across the room...he shrugged before gesturing back to the birds. 

“Which one do you want?”  
“I don’t know I like them both.”…Belle couldn’t help it and let out a short giggle. Rumplestiltskin just shrugged his shoulder and put his hands up in a submissive gesture. They both laughed.

“Hey Belle, my mom said I have to be home for dinner by five, you gonna pick out a bird or no?” Gaston asked standing by his bird in a large silver cage. “Yeah, I’ve got it narrowed down to these two “she replied.

“Okay then…” said Gaston. Looking over at Rumplestiltskin he gave him a (walk away, she’s doesn’t need your help) look, and turned back to his bird trying to pet him through the cage.

Belle ignored Gaston and his looks to her new friend and pulled out a Galleon. “Here,” she said smiling “If it lands dragon side up you take the black and white one, if it lands on the fire swirly side you take the creamy brown one”

There was a slight pause but he agreed, and she flipped the coin. Belle smiled and showed him the coin. “Dragons side up, looks like you got the black and white one” she smiled.

Rumplestiltskin’s grin returned which made Belle blush again. “And it looks like you’ve won the other one. What are you going to name him?”

She thought for a moment “Gold, I think” she said looking happier and brighter than ever. 

“What about you, what are you going to call her?” He took a moment to think about it. 

”Lux, her name will be Lux” He answered thoughtfully. 

They left each other that day promising to write and they did at least every other week for almost two years, apart from the holidays and summer when they would spend most of their time together.

Present Belle

Now after two years she couldn’t wait until summer break was over she was going to be all but living with him at school; not that they weren’t always hanging out during their breaks. But first all three of them only had another week or two to get their supplies and this time they couldn’t procrastinate like they always did in Diagon Alley. They set off from the bank to get robes at Madam Malkin’s first, as soon as they walked in they immediately saw three stools two of which were occupied, One of the occupants happened to be Rumplestiltskin looking either shy or just uncomfortable with the robe fitting and the other a girl with black hair cold eyes and anger issues, as she was grumbling at Madam Malkin’s to hurry up, and seemingly continues a conversation with Rumplestiltskin. “Yeah well, sorry Rumplestiltskin If I don’t understand why we have to wear a hat in th-“the girl stopped and looked over her shoulder at her and Gaston.

Following her line of sight Rumplestiltskin turned around and one of his rare huge grins came across his face upon seeing her.  
“Hey Belle, I missed you at the bank.” He jumped down from the stool since nobody was working on his robe. “I thought I’d meet up with you somewhere.” 

“Hey Rum,” She had started calling him Rum a while back and he seemed to allow the nickname with only her. 

“You here for robes Belle?” he asked, acting like Gaston wasn’t there at all…as usual.

“Yeah me and Gaston need three robes and a…” she paused for a second looking down at her list

“winter cloak with silver fastenings, as well as a black hat.” She pursed her lips as she looked up at Rumplestiltskin, he smirked and to most likely piss Gaston off took her arm and brought it through his bringing her to the third stool, stepping back up on the stool he was on previously. 

They weren’t dating though she really liked him, and was pretty sure she liked him. But with her father and Gaston following her around like a guard dog she wasn’t sure if it would happen. She knew Gaston meant well and that he had a huge crush for her…but he just wasn’t…the one.

“More first years?” said Madam Malkin as she finished up with the girl who then grabbed her robes and cloak paid and left. 

Malkin rolled her eyes slightly and went out to the back and returned just moments later with and robe for both her and Gaston to put on and cloaks and black pointed hats that she left on the counter

Belle looked over to Gaston he didn’t looked deep in thought, though he was staring at some speck on the wall; she wanted to comfort him but knew better than to pull him from his thoughts…he could get grumpy. Instead she looked over at Rumplestiltskin whose robe was being fitted now. He had been watching her and quickly turned to pull some imaginary string from his robe. She grinned 

“Rum, have you gotten your books yet? Gaston still needs to get his wand before we get course books but that will be our last stop”

He had one of his mischievous grins on. The one he has right before he’s about play a prank on someone. Someone who thought they could get away with breaking a deal with him. His deal thing had started in his first year when somehow he got a hang of spells and well…most everything magical at least a lot faster than well anyone and became better than some of the fifth year wizards. Even though this had managed to piss some of the older kids off he managed to keep most of troubles at bay with offering them things in turn for a favor…It was weird but he had a huge rep at the school and she was happy for him but also worried too.

It took about a half hour before her and Gaston had their robes Rumplestiltskin had waited for them patiently. They took their; robes, cloak and black pointed hats and put them in their own separate bags that seemed to be like an endless pit, Belle had got hers from her father store only things that she would need or use for school, she knew Rumplestiltskin and Gaston threw random things in their bags that they may see again.

They were headed to Ollivanders when Rumplestiltskin said he’d needed to pick up a new quill. Belle smiled and nodded to him as they parted directions. They got to the store just after Mr. Clark “sneezy” as she heard most of the students at Hogwarts called him arrived with a girl her and Gaston’s age, she was smiling and very chipper seemingly very excited and nervous at the same time. Sneezy had the door open after he had let the girl in waiting for them.

“Come on guys, I haven’t all day” He said in a nasal voice. He sneezed into a hanker-chief as they went by making Belle cringe. “Bless you.” She said politely with a little smile. “Sorry, hah th-thank you.”

Ollivander came around the desk looking them all over looking very excited. “Oh, well who do we have here?” two new first years in need of a new wand?” He paused a moment and glanced at Belle.

“Hello there my dear Belle it’s nice to see you again, I trust your new wand is to your liking?”

“Oh! Yes Mr. Ollivander it’s great, I have it in safe keeping” she said smiling at him with a slight nod as she makes a motion with her hands for emphasis.

“Glad to hear it Miss. Belle! So!” He looks closely at the girl for a moment, as Belle and Gaston watch the exchange. Belle rather liking not being on the end of the man’s soul gazing stare rather enjoyed watching. Although she could feel the tension from Gaston as he watch waiting as well, not so eager for his turn at getting a wand. Belle had inwardly smiled and at Gaston as her attention went back to the girl. 

She looked almost pale, she was wearing Teal denim Loafers a teal and navy blue skirt and a navy blue blouse. She hadn’t noticed until the last minute that the man had moved over to Gaston mumbling to himself, it took a lot less time to figure him out I guess because he was gone behind the counter getting the two of them wands. When the girl looked over, “Hey” Belle said 

“First time in Diagon Alley?” They girl smiled and looked around. “Yeah, it’s a lot to take in.” she replied

Belle nodded remembering her first time alone with Gaston in Diagon Alley “Yeah especially considering this must be your first time?

” He paused, since the girl looked a little shocked “I mean considering your accompanied by uh…Mr. Clark” Gaston nods to Clark and almost as if on que he sneezes. “excuse me” Clark said, his words muffled by the cloth.

There was a moment pause and Belle spoke up mentally scolding herself “I’m sorry,” she said reaching her hand out “my names belle and this is Gaston.” The girl perked up at this and reached her hand out and grabbed Belle’s hand shaking it 

“Hey Belle,” she said nodding as she shook Gaston’s hand “Hi Gaston, my name is Mary Margaret” she said with a huge grin on her face as Ollivander came out from the back with some wands.   
“I see you’ve all met already, that’s nice? Isn’t it?” he said with a grin before grabbing a wand out of a box and handing it to Gaston. “Try this one.” 

Gaston looked at the man for a moment before uncertainly waving the wand with the flick of his wrist all the boxes of wands in one of the middle shelves straighten out so they are nice and orderly but still easy to grab.

“Well!” he exclaimed “It seems that your first time is a charm Mr. Gaston” Gaston returned the favor with a small smile. “Thank you, sir” he said, and realized that they’d be waiting till he was done before they paid for the wand.

The man handed Mary a dark wand with a spikey handle nodded to her, she stood there not really knowing what to do. “Well give it a go.” He said. As she turned towards the door and seemed as though she was aiming for the bell above the door, and flicked her wrist right as the door opened and Rumplestiltskin came in.

The spell had missed the bell above the door entirely instead it had hit Rumplestiltskin right in the chest. Moments later he had started to turn an almost golden green and the texture of his skin looked scaly. Ollivander stood there with shock for a moment before slowly taking a pre-couscous step to take the want away from Mary…”Well, maybe not that one” He said, and looked over at Rumplestiltskin who had yet to say anything quite yet. Which Belle had to stifle a laugh at because he did look like he was gonna faint any moment. His hair wasn’t its normal shaggy mess it seemed as though it had bushed out a bit and curled, his eyes were now a bright reptilian yellow and his finger nails had grown considerably, not to mention sharp.

Belle had moved in closer to inspect Rumplestiltskin, “Rum?” she grabbed his hand when Gaston finally let out a chuckle. “Rumple, are you ok?” she asked.

“Uh…Belle-” he started when Mary interrupted “I’m so sorry oh my god can we undo it? I mean it’s not quite so bad I suppose.” Ollivander stepped forward putting a hand up to stop all the bickering, pulled out a wand and cast a spell sending a blood orange mist around Rumplestiltskin he coughed for a moment and when the mist evaporated his nails, and hair had gone back to normal however his skin and eyes remained the same.

“Ehem…well not to worry this does sometimes happen it will be gone within the next month” he waved them off.  
Rumplestiltskin’s eyes have never gotten so big after hearing that. Belle felt really bad and tried to find a way to smooth it over but he remained silent as they purchased their wand and said there farewell to Mary Margaret. 

Now headed to Flourish and Blots for their course books Rumplestiltskin seemed reluctant at first to leave the shop complaining about his new skin and seeing if he could purchase a cloak with no luck. Before too long Gaston and Belle had about enough of his squabbling and with a quick push out the door from Gaston they got him going. Belle grabbed a hold of his hand with hers, and his arm with her other walking side by side head high as the stares and gawks came there way. They had got there kind of late in the day so it wasn’t quite as busy as it would’ve been earlier, and not nearly as busy as it would be within the next week or so; with everyone doing a last minute quick shop. They got their books surprisingly fast as well, the course books were already bundled together with black ribbon according to the student’s year. Once they had all purchased their books they decided to head back home since Gaston had already started complaining again. They were walking along the street of Diagon Alley headed towards the Leaky Cauldron when Belle stopped Rumplestiltskin 

“I have something for you could you come by later?” she asked. The surprise was evident on his face when he replied 

“Uh, I suppose.” He looked at her for a moment longer and Belle kissed him on the cheek, Belle watched as they flushed red.

Smiling Belle looped her arm through his and pulled him along so they could catch up with Gaston who clearly wasn’t even aware they had stopped and was now blabbing on about how he planned on becoming a prefect of whatever house he was appointed.

It was about 7:30 she had dinner with her father and just barely gotten through dinner with him complaining about Rumplestiltskin.

“You should pay more attention to Gaston and not that other troublesome boy” he had said… granted she wasn’t hanging with Gaston as much as she used to but that was partly because when she did start a conversation with the boy he sounded almost exactly like her father now. The sun had almost completely gone down and her Owl Gold was just getting back with a note from Gaston about his mom wanting them to all go out for dinner before they left, when she heard a light rapping on the window.

He had the goofiest toothy grin on his face that he knew she loved. She walked over to the window; he was on his broom, which was really wobbly considering the end of it had been burned. She giggled and watched as she opened the window so he could hug his broom as he carefully flew in. It was going quite well actually until suddenly the broom decided to tremble sending him tumbling onto the floor and the broom crashing into her wall. Belle froze and Rumplestiltskin followed suit. Luckily the floor had muffled his fall a little the crash from his broom was a something else entirely. He got up slowly to look at her not saying a word. She heard the creak of the floor board down stairs and pointed at her closet. He nodded and closed himself in the tight space with the surprising amount of shoes she had. Only for the door to be quickly opened once more for his broom to be shoved in there with him

Rumplestiltskin

He knew her father didn’t particularly like him that well and that coming in through her window on a broom meant that he probably shouldn’t even be there. He had received a note from Belle’s owl Gold saying to ride his broom which now seemed like it could have been a bad idea. But he couldn’t stay away from his Belle no matter how hard he tried. She was smart, brave, cute and everybody loved her “it’s hard not to,” he thought.

The steps got louder and he soon realized they were the stairs and he shifted himself briefly before he got too close in case it was a while before he left again. He wouldn’t necessarily have minded being caught if it weren’t for his green skin; her father already thought he was a monster. Probably because of his father Malcolm he seemed to get under every ones skin and worse he was one of the main reasons the ministry of magic is on the verge of war. Her father knowing he was here with his green scaly skin would just further his bad opinion of him.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and he heard Belle’s soft reply to the knock “come in” she said a low rumble of a voice replied to her “Is everything ok? That was quite the racket.” He could picture Belle shifting now as the wood floor under the carpet screeched, and way she would scrunch her lips for a moment before answering certain questions. 

“Yep I was just going through some of my school stuff and my books fell off the desk and then hit my lamp tower and it tipped and hit the wall…Nothing broke though so.”

“Ah, well I’m glad you are alright, “he said chuckling. “Are you excited?” There was a very brief pause “For Hogwarts?” he added 

“Oh! Yes very, I’m a little nervous about which house I’ll be sorted into though” there was a low grumble from her father and a moment’s silence. “Belle the sorting hat will put you right where you belong and from that point on they’ll feel like family. There’s no need to worry Hogwarts is a great school and you’ll do even greater things.”

He couldn’t help but smile at that. Belle would do great things he knew she would. They talk for a while longer about school and such and before long his feet start to hurt… he shouldn’t have perched on his feet like this, reluctant to move he stayed still a while longer before he just couldn’t handle it any longer. He leaned most of his weight against the wall and shifted his foot. There was a loud thud and a gasp from Belle as his foot slipped a little father than he had intended it to. Belle’s voice was quick to answer

“oh…my shoes again they keep falling from that hanging shelf” there was a floor board creek just feet away from the closet he hadn’t heard her father move when he realized he was saved again by his darling Belle. “Say no more,” there was a dismissive sound “shall I put a spell on them to stay put?” he asked suddenly as the door began to move till it was almost all the way open light shining into the closet “No! That’s fine dad really im actually quite tired really after today and all.” The door closed just a little bit but enough so that he could hide himself once more “Oh, alright sweetie I’ll let you get to sleep then,” replied “that’s what you get for leaving so much school shopping for near last minute.” He had caught himself from scoffing at his last comment, as the lights were shut off   
]  
“Good night sweet Belle” he said “Goodnight dad” she called after him as the door was closed once more.

“Rumple? Rum you can come out now,” she whispered as opened the closet door while standing.

He started at her wide eyed hoping she got the message (Never…ever again) She gave a half smile seemingly getting the message. “That was too close Dearie; you know how much he hates me.” He hadn’t realized it but his hands were shaking ever so slightly. She grabbed them in her own and smiled at him “you’ll be fine Rum.” She said and perked up. He narrowed his eyes at her “What’s going on Belle?” She all but skipped over to her bed from the middle of the room and was now reaching under her bed for something. “Belle?” he asked once more as she pulled a long present out from under the bed shaped strangely like a broom.

“Belle I hope that’s a very deceiving amount of fireworks potions and candy just wrapped up to be shaped like a broom stick because that wha-“

Belle had the bulkier end of the gift under her arm with the less bulky and more pointy end aimed right between his eyes inches from his face. 

“Shush, Rumplestiltskin this is my birthday gift to you and you shall take it.” She said instantly shutting him up. She was the only one who had ever given him anything for his Birthday. Sure his dad remembered some years by giving him an old magic trinket that he had nearly no use for but, Belle she was the only one who ever truly cared. And he wasn’t going to hurt her feelings by not taking it. But that doesn’t mean it had to feel right…did it?

“Alright…but under one condition,” he looked her straight in the eye “and what would that be” she asked 

“You sit with me on the train” he answered this earned him a scoff and her rolling eyes.

“Who else am in gonna sit with?” she looked at him innocently smiling swaying her shoulders with her arms behind her back present in his hands. (Gaston) He thought as he gave her one of his half smiles “Open it!” she demanded.

“Alright, alright…pushy,” He started at the top where the tape didn’t cover grabbing a large enough piece that would allow him to open it with one long rip.

He slowly started tearing it taking an extra-long time to make sure Belle was on her last nerve by the time he had ripped just a few inches. “Oh just open it already!” His wide toothy grin flittered across his face. “I thought you’d never ask” he ripped it open one long large rip to reveal the smoothest shiny dark walnut-coca brown with smoothed back bristles at the end that came into an almost wavy point it was Nimbus infinite, he did know it was even possible to get your hands on. His eyes widened it must have cost her a fortune… he certainly couldn’t keep this.

“Belle I-“She cut him off “No, Im making you take this, you have no choice besides I know some people.” There was that little lip thing again 

“-and I got a really good deal that you would never believe and he owed me a favor long ago so….Oh you’re the new seeker Rum stop looking at me like that you need the fastest broom to win!” He had no idea what to say, all he did know was that he was going to make it up to her whatever it took.


	3. Journey to Hogwarts

Marry

 

It was about 9:40 a.m. and the train left at 11:00 they weren’t too far from the station maybe twenty—twenty five minutes but she couldn’t help but feel on edge as the clock ticked and the minutes went by. She heard a light knock on the door of her temporary room and several muffled sneezes that followed. She had been sitting at the round table provided watching her Owl, cautious of not getting any fingers to close to the cage. 

She had found out the hard way that Darwin was a biter; she glanced down at her healing hand it still looked gruesome but the pain was almost gone. She had gone to pet him after she had returned for a short lunch the other day when he reached out between her thumb and forefinger and bit her. Of course moments later sneezy had returned to get the wand with her that he had implied to be careful some birds tend to bite. She had growled a silent thanks a lot under her breath, but simply nodded and smiled.

She stood and all but pranced over to the door, she couldn’t wait to get going although she hoped that the third year she had turned green didn’t hate her too much and seek her out on the train. Sneezy was standing in the door way smiling. “Well, shall we?” he said with enthusiasm. She couldn’t help as the ear to ear grin spread across her face “Yes we shall,” she said as she turned to get her luggage. Sneezy stopped her before she could grab the handle “Let me get that dear.” He said,” Why don’t you wheel that cart just outside the door in and help load it up then we can get going.” She did just that placing Darwin on top making sure he didn’t slide off. She found it surprisingly easy to maneuver with all the weight piled on top of the small cart. It seemed to glide smoothly across big bumps and cracks on the floor. She hadn’t realized it was enchanted until Sneezy had directed her to push it down the stairs. She had looked at him like he was crazy and he just gave her a look that said (On you go now).

Just as a pre-caution she looped her finger through one of the bars of Darwin’s cage hopeful that he didn’t choose that moment to bite her again…He hadn’t in fact, instead he had turned around and seemed to make himself more comfortable for the ride…Kind of like a pet dog sticking its head out the car window just…with a bird. She shook her head hesitating before she pushed the cart over the first step. As she did the cart appeared to keep going like there was an invisible path in front of her. When she took the first step down the cart seemed to move with her kinda like an escalator. At the bottom of the steps the cart was on the ground before she was. It wasn’t long of a walk from there Sneezy had guided her through a series of streets and short cuts until they reached a train station. It was quite loud with mass amounts of people. She had been there before with her father to visit her aunt one Christmas but that was a really long time ago now. When they had reached the platforms Sneezy had stopped her and pointed her in the right direction.

“Just walk in that direction and look for platform 9 ¾ ok? Now I don’t mean to be unaccommodating but I have some business to tend to before school starts. I’ll see you there Mary Margaret.” And with that he was gone leaving her to her thoughts and a little over half an hour to board the train. 

“Wonderful,” she said to herself noticing Darwin staring at her for the first time. “What?” She said “Right like you know how to find it?…” as soon as she said it he made a sort of hoot screech noise as if he was saying “Of course I do.” 

She stood there a moment fidgeting with the handle of the cart nervously contemplating whether she should ask someone where it was. Glancing at her watch once more she gave up and began marching up to one of the train conductors with her cart. The man turned to her and she was about to speak when she heard someone calling out.

“Mary Margaret!” It was Belle she had the warmest smile and was moving in to hug her. Mary smiled back and welcomed her hug. “Hey, Im glad we ran into each other…I have no idea where” she looked at her ticket once more, “Platform 9 ¾ is or if that’s even a real thing.” She looked up hesitantly only to see Belle shaking her head looking almost empathetic.

“It’s quite easy really, once you get the hang of it.” Belle said, pulling her over to her group where she noticed Gaston and a group of adults behind them who now all had their eyes on her. “Come on, quickly” said a woman, “you too Miss. Margaret or you’ll miss the train,” the woman finished as Mary was pushed forward with Belle and Gaston.  
“Mom do you have to?” asked Gaston as the woman pushed him forward as well “If you’d like to make the train love.” She retorted, only to have Gaston make some sort of noise and then pick up the pace. “And how did you meet these two?” she realized the woman had been talking her and all adult eyes where now on her Belle was quick to save her “At Ollivanders,” she said 

“Yeah she’s the one who turned Rumplestiltskin green.” said Gaston with a smirk. 

“Stop it Gaston!” replied Belle as she pushed him defensively 

“That’s enough you two, the platform is right over there,” The man pointed to one of the stone arches she thought he was crazy ,”one of you should go first to show-“ He couldn’t quite get the hole sentence out before Belle and Gaston had started running towards the arch. Not sure of what to do she quickly followed running after them…into the stone wall. She couldn’t believe what had happened; Gaston had longer legs so he had gotten in front of Belle and actually disappeared into the stone, like actually walked through the brick arch. Shortly after Belle had done the same, Mary lined up her cart as she ran still not quite believing it closing her eyes and ran straight through the brick wall. She felt a chill as she ran through almost like she had just walked through a giant puddle that had left her dry on the other end. 

She came to a brief stop on the other end as she looked up almost ramming into Belle and Gaston. She couldn’t help but gawk at the new sight before her. It was like walking into a Diagon ally only instead of all the shops there was a train and a few stalls selling candies and pastries. The adults behind her had come through as well and began leading the way towards the train. The three of them followed along with looking nervous and excited at the same time. Belle was the first to notice her green scaly friend, he was dressed in a long sleeve ash grey shirt with ‘I’M KIND OF A BIG DEAL’ written on the front in big bulk white letters sleeves rolled up just under the elbows, black khakis and some navy blue canvas sneakers. The sight of it made her giggle slightly, she looked over to Gaston who seemed to be smirking probably at the prospect that Rumplestiltskin’s skin was still green. 

Belle and Gaston each took a few minutes saying their goodbyes while she stood by waiting as Rumplestiltskin helped a few other older students load the train with their stuff. “Alright, off you guys go” said one of the older men that Mary had figured was Belle’s father. “Learn something, will you?” said one of the other woman who didn’t talk as much.  
They boarded the train with the help of some prefects and a stool that was laid out on the ground to help aid them. They were allowed to bring their pets along with them into the compartments so they had each towed their owls along with them.

They hadn’t even come to the first compartment when Rumplestiltskin called after them. “Hey guys,” he said jumping aboard the train quickly so he didn’t have to yell. “Sixth compartment on your left I’ll back in in about fifteen.” And with that he was gone again. 

The isle of the train between the surprisingly spacious compartments was wide enough for two people walking side by side with plenty of space between them. They reached the compartment it was empty apart from a black and white owl with a golden name plate on its cage that said “Lux,” much like the one on Belles cage only hers said “Gold,” in in the same Fancy bold letters. 

There were three seats on each side of the compartments tables one of which she hadn’t noticed before held a yellowish orange kitten that was currently rolling onto its back white belly in the air on top of a plush emerald green pillow. It looked up at her as if she were questioning its actions, so she looked away and took her seat on the other side next to Gaston who was staring out the window. Mary quickly tried to start a conversation as Belle watched Rumplestiltskin out the window on her side.

 

Killian Jones

 

“Well that’s what you get when you’re a first year who hasn’t made any friends yet, who is also late getting on the train.” He said to the girl who was obviously about to blow a cap. She turned quickly to look at him with an evil glare that might have bothered him if he hadn’t had to work with Rumplestiltskin his sworn enemy for the last hour and a half. Who just happened to choose now to cut in clearing his throat before he spoke “Uh Regina, he’s right you almost missed the train…Turn left now” he said as they came to their compartment. There were two girls a boy and his sleeping kitten already in the compartment, the latter of which he realized he would now have to wake up and it would be a less peaceful looking kitten.

Rumplestiltskin smiled realizing for the first time that in place of his old rat was a cute little fur ball of a kitten, “Smithy junior” etched on its collar tag. He got a smirk and chuckle from him as he picked up his kitten taking the seat closest next to the black haired girl. She was staring at Smithy like his innocent little guy was some sort of wise old man that stared back at her like she knew nothing. The girl who was staring out the window was now in open conversation with Rumplestiltskin and Regina was looking through a book of basic spells and charms. They felt a quick jolt of the train and they were on their way, shortly after the trolley came around and he got a few pastries some, Fruity sour twisters, sweet trix, some chocolate frogs. The list went on and his total came to 2 Galleons and 3 Knuts. He was the first to order and they were all looking at him awkwardly expsecially Regina her eyes were wide and disbelieving, his cheeks flushed and he looked at each of them before he said anything “What? I missed breakfast,“ he exclaimed. 

“Anything else,” said the trolley woman with a smile playing across her lips. They all looked around in silence for a few moments, that is until Belle looked at Rumplestiltskin and nudged his side with her elbow. He looked at her then followed her line of view at the chocolate frogs and just nodded and ordered just as much as he had if not more since he was sharing, the others followed suit and the compartment was filled with sweats and wrappers of all kinds. Gaston’s chocolate frog had jumped from his hands and Belle’s Owl Gold was quick to snatch it up. Although as it turns out Gold didn’t particularly enjoy chocolate and had spat up a liquid lump of melted goo as well as….other stuff onto the bottom of his cage. Belle, Rumplestiltskin and he had laughed where as everyone else was disgusted although Mary did have a slight smile mixed in to her grossed out futures. They rode on in silence for a while Belle had fallen asleep on Rumplestiltskin’s shoulder as he stared at the ceiling looking ready to fall asleep himself. Regina was trying to use magic to transform some trash into…well something, while Smithy was swatting it around making it harder for her to cast the spell. Gaston was drooling on the table while Lux tried pecking at his head fortunately for him the owl was unable to reach. And Mary had been irritatingly tapping her foot for the past half hour twiddling her thumbs. 

“So what house do you guys belong to?” Mary asked him, he looked over and noticed that she must have either contemplated asking for a while or talking was distracting her from foot tapping. Whichever it was he was bored and if talking kept her leg from moving he might as well. “Slytherine,” he said and as if to clarify for the first year he added, “The house of the green and silver serpent.” And began Nodding, as if not sure what else to say. He looked over to Rumplestiltskin who had lifted his head from where it was resting. His face was expressionless as it always seemed to be…Except of course today when he was with Belle or his first year when he had a crush on Milah. 

Rumplestiltskin had dated Milah for nearly three months last year but it was an awkward relationship like they weren’t really all that interested in each other. Not like she was with him, that’s why he supposed they hated each other so much. Once Rumplestiltskin found out she was more interested in him, he had steered her away and turned her against him. She had left him anyway though and now she was with some idiot from Hufflepuff. So lose, lose for the both of them he supposed. 

But his first year with him was the only other time he really saw any expressions from the guy like he had relaxed the slightest bit only around her. But with Belle it was different, it was like when the couple thought nobody was watching he let his whole guard down and he laughed and smiled…which he hadn’t seen him do once even once with Milah.  
Rumplestiltskin had cleared his throat before answering making Belle shift a bit so now she was snoring and you could see the slightest hint of drool in the corner of her mouth, nothing like Gaston at least who was now swimming in a pool of his own saliva. “Ravenclaw, “he coughed and added “House of the blue and bronze eagle” Belle had stopped snoring and her eyes fluttered open realizing she had just been drooling she quickly tried wiping it away. “Ehem…so how much longer till we get there.” She was trying a bit too hard to act like she hadn’t just fallen asleep. But Rumplestiltskin just chuckled along with Killian and replied “Soon, dearie soon.”

He looked back to Regina who had stopped her poor attempts at transfiguration and was staring at him looking poised to ask a question.

“Oh, go ahead.” He said sounding exasperated but was secretly enjoying all the attention. She wasted no time and began speaking right away, “So what qualities do you need for a Slytherine? Do you get to choose which house you want?” she asked leaning forward. “Uh, well Gryffindor values; bravery, daring, nerve and chivalry. Hufflepuff values; hard work, patients, loyalty and fair play, Ravenclaw values uh,” he stopped to think for a moment.

Rumplestiltskin leaned forward getting his attention nodding as if to allow him to continue. He tilted his head in a go ahead gesture and Rumplestiltskin began explaining the other qualities for the houses. “Ravenclaw values; intelligence, knowledge and wit: Whereas Slytherine values; ambition, cunning and resourcefulness,” said Rumplestiltskin politely nodding towards him, trying not to start something. “But the sorting hat will place you in a house based on what your heart values the most at the time.” Before he had the chance to add something else to what Rumplestiltskin had to say a prefect came by.

“We will be arriving in Hogsmeade within an hour first years should already be in their new robes,” he looked at Killian and then his gaze shifted to Rumplestiltskin, “especially you two” he went to leave then stuck his head back in. “Oh and that’s a nice look on you Rumplestiltskin” Killian slammed the door shut in his face and gave him the bird through the window to the isle. He may not be in any means friends with the guy but he hated prefects…and he saw how much the comment had bothered him, (poor sod) he thought.  
“Well what bug crawled up his butt and died?” he asked receiving a couple blank stares and chuckles as well as a genuine laugh from Rumplestiltskin which surprised him more than anything on this trip. 

They began gathering their robes to change into. And headed out to small divided area in the back of the cart to change, “You didn’t have to do that…but thank you” said Rumplestiltskin, with a slight smirk Killian replied “No thanks required crocodile Jason’s always been a dick.” Rumplestiltskin shook his head but didn’t take offence to the nickname. He took a mental note to remember the nick name for future purposes.

When they were done they headed back to the compartment noticing all the little pupils had on their first year black robes, black pants/skirts, ash grey sweaters, white shirt and black tie no patch or trim like his or Rumplestiltskin’s had. Killian had a green Slytherine patch on his robe with a green and silver striped tie and emerald green trim on his sweater. Rumplestiltskin’s uniform was identical just in Royal blue and bronze. 

It didn’t take long then until they arrived in Hogsmeade, the prefects had guided every one of the train to wherever their checkpoint was this year. This time the checkpoint was were the split in the streets was located. If you took the left path you would head down to the docks, the middle path you would be directed towards the school and the left path that seemed parallel to the center path at first but veers off towards the center of Hogsmeade village itself.  
“First years!” came a loud voice of one of the prefects “All first years this way!” 

 

Regina 

 

It didn’t surprise her one bit when imp boy and little miss flower stopped for the longest hug she thinks she has ever had to witness, but Mary and Gaston had stopped to wait for her and she didn’t really care to walk alone. So she waited patiently and decided to eves drop for a lack of anything else to do as she also tried to tune out that annoying prefect. He was screaming at the top of his lungs and it certainly didn’t help him at all considering his voice was cracking and he had been standing there for the last five minutes.   
“It doesn’t matter Belle wherever the sorting hat places you I’m always going to be here for you.” Little miss flower gave a small nod and buried her face into imp boys chest. “Lovely,” she said under her breath.

“I know right,” said Mary. She had gotten much closer than she was before without her even knowing. They were almost shoulder to shoulder, “Yeah…” she looked behind them and noticed the group was starting to move and one of the older prefects were looking at them impatiently. Not to mention Killian was all but jumping up and down waiting for Rumplestiltskin. But after a few more extensive moments of hugging the parted and they were able to catch up with their groups.

“I can’t wait to get there, Im going to be in Gryffindor I know it,” said Gaston. She scoffed at him as he kept rambling on and on about which house he thought everyone would be sorted into.

The path was long and slanted pretty significantly and to add onto that it went from cobblestone to dirt, but somehow it was an easy walk as if it were smooth and flat. They got to the docks sooner than she had thought and they began loading they were towards the back so they had to wait for most of the other boats to leave before they started moving. There were no paddles the boats moved on their own gliding across the calm dark waters like they were on a track being pulled. The only light was the lanterns that floated behind the boats. There was a commotion ahead of them and all everyone started talking and looking over the sides of the boats. Mary Margaret had made a yelping noise when Regina was leaning over to look that almost made her jump out of the boat.

“Watch it! You nearly made me fall.” Said Regina, as Belle began smiling and Gaston was clearly trying to hold back laughter. Mary Margaret looked up at Regina from where she was pointing, “They look like Jelly fish…but they glow.” Regina looked at her for the longest time not quite sure whether to be angry or amused with her. “There called Lightning Gail.” She paused, “Cause when they feel threatened they shock you.” Mary looked fascinated by them as her hand reached out towards the water. Belle and Gaston had their fingers poking around in the water on the other side of the boat as well. “No literally, they’ll shock you.” Mary pulled her hand back looking a little frightened by the concept, as Belle and Gaston each slowly pulled their hands back and sat upright in the boat. “But they look so peaceful.” Mary Margaret said in a breathy voice. “Peaceful now yes….but when you stick your whole hand in the water and try to pet them…” she left it to their imaginations. 

It wasn’t too much longer before they came around the view of the mountain and they saw the massive Hogwarts castle standing tall towers and bridges archways. Excitement filled the air as all the first years unloaded onto the docks and headed up to the main entrance of the castle. The massive doors were opened as they neared the entrance, waiting for them it appeared. They were lead some ways after until they came to a stop where they could hear voices bustling through the grand doors of the Entrance hall. 

“When these doors are opened you’ll follow me to the front and you will be sorted into your houses,” there was a slight pause as he looked over everyone. “This is also where you will eat breakfast lunch and dinner, for certain classes you will have dueling sessions you can also spend free time in here as well. Any further questions you have can be answered by upperclassman or prefects once you have been sorted into your house.” The prefect turned and as if on que two others moved to open the doors as he began walking forward, they all followed quickly after him. The dining hall immediately came to a dead silence as all eyes were shifted to the first years. 

It felt like the longest walk she had ever taken and for once she was almost thankful for Mary being shoulder to shoulder with her, any other time she would have nudged her away. It seemed like an eternity before they reached the steps. And as soon as they were all up there in the front facing the giant crowd for once she almost couldn’t breathe…like she was face to face with the thing that was gonna change her whole life. There was a huge speech and a mention about death if you were to take a certain turn but that’s about all she got out of it, the rest was a huge blur as she stared at the giant black hat, sitting on the stool humming. And then she heard it, loud and clear this time as if no other voice was significant everyone else was just…a white noise…the first name to be called up “August Booth!”


	4. Sorting Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students are sorted into their houses and Belle gets to know her sorted house...but not before an interesting dinner...

Belle 

The first name had been called, and she was pretty sure that each of the first years were freaking out as much as she was. Regina too, she was so pale in the face that it almost made her look albino. The students sitting at each of the tables were absolutely silent too. The only thing that could be heard was the sorting hat and his grumbling. “Oh, I know! Hufflepuff!” said the sorting hat voice ringing through the hall. 

Cheers roared to life from the table on the middle left as students moved and shifted over to accommodate the new student’s arrival, eager smiles and pats on the back greeted him as he found his seat. Some of the first years had found a little comfort in knowing you were so welcomed into a house and relaxed a little bit. Just to hear the voice of the old woman ring out again, there seemed to be no time wasted in calling the next kid forward. “David Nolan!” a tall boy tanned from the sun, with short hair but long enough to be spiked up a bit came forward through all the students and slowly took a seat in the stool. The hat was placed on his head and there was a slight pause where the large black pointed hat hadn’t said a thing it just moved a bit and mumbled to himself, David started twiddling his thumbs and looked nervous for a couple of moments and the hat roared back to life “Gryffindor!”

The same thing went on as the first years were sorted into the following houses. Mulan, Graham, Baelfire, Phillip, Zackary, Mathew Emma and Henry were sorted into the Gryffindor house. Then Jefferson, Sage, Annabeth, Mason and Zelina were sorted into Slytherine; Tiana (Tinkerbelle), Mike, and Ariel were to be in Hufflepuff and Lauren, Chris, Ana as well as some ginger boy were chosen for Ravenclaw. The only kids left up were Regina, a handful of other students and herself since Mary Margaret was just called up and placed in Gryffindor. Belle had given her a warm smile as did Regina despite her attempts to be unaffected by new friendships. “Regina Mills!” called the old lady holding up the hat. 

Regina’s face had paled even more when she didn’t think it was possible for a face to be more colorless. Belle knew this had to be a much bigger deal for her than most other kids. She was shaking just a bit as she sat down and the hat was placed on her head. Regina was mumbling something but Belle couldn’t see what it was. “Hmm….well it better be….Ravenclaw!” the cheers roared up to life again at the Ravenclaw table although Regina didn’t look disappointed at the choice, she hadn’t look exactly thrilled either. She knew Regina wanted Slytherine and from some of the gazes around the room she figured others were a little skeptical as well. Regina quickly found her spot at the table and shared a few smiles and greetings before things settled down again. It had seemed like forever just for these many students to be called up and the anxious feeling of getting sorted was getting stronger. She felt like a kid getting picked to play on a team and the numbers were dwindling. There were two more students called up and finally her name was called, it seemed to ring in her ears for a moment before she had the urge to move forward. 

She sat down on the edge of the stool sliding farther back to get more comfortable. All eyes were on her and she suddenly felt overwhelmed when the weight of the hat was upon her head. She was looking around stealing glances with her new friends that she quickly found considering she followed them with her eyes to see where they had sat. She found Regina and looked across the table a few place settings over and saw him. Rumplestiltskin he looked almost hopeful with his brown eyes watching her giving her the smallest little smile as she jumped from the sorting hats grumbles that had just gotten a little louder. “Bravery, yes hmm but also a great potential for learning.” He laughed a bit before continuing, “Large heart as well I see but where to put you…” 

Belle continued looking over at him and gave a slight smile thinking to herself that once this was over she was just gonna plop down somewhere it didn’t matter, as long as it was relatively quiet; and then she would just read it didn’t matter what kind of book as long as she had one. Maybe she could read one of her class books and get an early start on things. That would certainly calm her down at least. Right as she finished her thought the hat gave his final decision in a voice so loud and clear she shivered as he said it, “Ravenclaw!” 

She felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders as she practically ran down the steps towards the screaming table of students. Without even thinking she went off and sat next to her shaggy haired, brown eyed boy who had the best look she had ever seen on his face it was a mixture between shock, disbelief, and overwhelming joy. He didn’t say anything apart from the arm that had wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her close for a quick hug. But that was his way of words, and she knew that both his and her hopes and wishes had been conferred. Regina was giving them both a look and smiled at Belle “Looks like this is gonna be quite the interesting year huh?” she said to Belle as the Head Mistress Cora Mills began talking again and dismissed Miss. Lucas from the sorting hat duty. 

It hadn’t been a very long speech, but her voice sent chills down Belle’s spine and Regina had gone pale white again she meant to ask her but when she had opened her mouth to do so Cora had said something about a feast and moments later more food than she figures she had ever seen in her life appeared before her. Burgers, chips, chicken breasts and legs, rice, apple sauce, peas, salad and so on. Belle and Regina had been staring in amazement before one of the prefects from their house spoke up a few seats over “Well dig in you’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

Belle had looked to Regina who had just shrugged her shoulder before they both began piling whatever looked good onto their plates. Belle was about half way through her plate when she realized how thirsty she was. She looked to the right of her plate and quickly found a large golden goblet with fancy designs etched into it that looked empty, next to it was a silver one shorter and a bit smaller with no design filled with a clear liquid. She reached out and took a sip from the silver goblet of what she assumed was water. One sip of which she rightly assumed was in fact water; turned into draining the goblet of its every last drop. She found that she was still thirsty but wasn’t sure if she should ask Rumple since there didn’t seem to be any juice or anything to fill the larger goblet that she had in her hand. 

She looked over at Rumple to see his face was covered in sauce and what must have been a full half rack of rib bones stacking up on his plate. “Rum?” she said in a small voice, but Rumplestiltskin was captivated by some kid’s story of his uncle’s dragon encounter, apparently he had lost an eyebrow and the sole of his boot… She said his name again only louder this time “Rumple?!” it came out almost as a shout, catching the attention of some of the Hufflepuffs as well. She looked down feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. She looked down into her lap at the empty golden goblet and worked up the nerve to ask him. “Sorry,” she said clearing her throat “I was just thirsty and I wasn’t sure if there was any juice or anything.” She looked down again expecting to hear some laughter but none came. 

“I uh-I was actually wondering the same thing…” said Regina from across the table tipping the goblet upside down. “I could really do with like some kinda soda pop like co-,” she was cut off by several “no’s” from people who must have been listening in. Regina had flipped the cup back upright and looked a little put out. “Well if I had known I would die of thirst here I would have gone to Beauxbatons.” That earned a couple of giggles from anyone else who was still listening. Until the prefect finally figured out what was going on.  
“You won’t die of thirst here,” He said with a smile “Take your cup in your hand...like this…right… now clear your mind and think of whatever you want to drink.” He waited a second before adding “Oh, and don’t even try thinking up any alcoholic beverages the goblets seem to have a crude sense of humor and will make you drink the worst things you could imagine until they decide you’ve learned your lesson,” he shuddered as he finished the thought.

Belle looked over to the prefect and shrugged, looking over to Rumplestiltskin who was back to eating his ribs only now all his attention was on her. She held the goblet out a bit and closed her eyes trying not to think about how he could even eat so much. “Mountain Dew?” she said aloud, at first she felt no difference in the weight of the goblet. She felt a little upset with her goblet opening her eyes to look in it and thought about the last time she did have the muggle made drink. She really enjoyed the taste and the fizz she used to drink it whenever she and Gaston would go out to eat in the muggle world they used to see who could drink it faster without getting watery eyed. 

Belle blinked quickly gathering her thoughts and surroundings as she looked up to Regina who was looking at her over her goblet drinking. “Hey! How’d you do that?!” Regina set the goblet down before she choked on the liquid from laughing. Belle looked over at Rumplestiltskin to back her up but he was in just as much of a giggle fit as Regina. “Okay, this might be funny to you guys, but when you can’t your goblet to work I’ll be the one laughing.” She held the cup out to Rumplestiltskin “Rumple, make me some Mountain Dew Soda.” He raised a brow at her and gave her a smirk, “It looks like you’ve made your own well enough to me.” He said as he raised his goblet to hers making them clink. 

Belle looked down into her goblet once more and felt it getting heavier as a lime green clear bubbly liquid filled the cup. “Oh…” she said “but I still don’t und-.” Cora the head Master was back up in the front talking before she could finish what she was about to say.

“All first years will follow the head boy or girl and you will be shown to your houses.” She said as she waved her arms and tables were magically wiped clean. Head master Cora had then said good luck and sent us on her way as she quickly exited the dining hall…weird she had thought at first but quickly dismissed the thought when rumple bumped arms with her and Regina. “I’ll see you two in the morning,” he said with a huge grin plastered on his face and the high pitched laugh he used to scare people.

Belle and Regina had stayed close to each other as they headed through the long halls of the castle. The head girl was talking now, explaining how the boys and girls would be split up as soon as they made it up to the Ravenclaw dorm room. They came to a large opening in the castle where the moonlight shown in from the very top giving enough light for them to watch their step. Stair cases seemed to go on quite a ways downward and even further up. They began climbing and getting a small tour at the same time, to get a rough idea of where classes and such would be. She made a special note to remember where the library was, as she was trying to find a land mark she wouldn’t forget the stair case began to move almost making her loose her balance as they kept moving. Finally they came to what the head boy had called the west towers, where they came to a statue that began moving and greeting them with a riddle.

“Tonight you will each get in without having to answering a riddle, but from this point on you will have to answer the riddle given to you to enter.” The head girl answered the riddle quickly and smiled as the statue moved aside into the wall allowing everyone to come through.

It took Belle a moment to take in the giant circular common room; the ceiling raised a good 50-60 feet above their heads presenting them with a mural of the stars that gleamed in the dim lighting of the dome. Large tapestries draping down from the ceiling. Fires lit in floating metal torches around the room, royal blue tasteful furniture grouped by windows and in a main area a few steps lower than the rest of the room by a massive grey/ white stone hearth, as well as in closed off alcoves of the room were light shone in through large windows. An elegant dark staircase that lead to a second floor on the opposite side of the room. And lastly on the side of the common room was a door that leads to a library with a statue of the founder in the center and study tables set to the sides.

After a small tour they split up by gender and headed up the stairs, “Girls to right, boys to the left. If you are found in the opposite gender chambers without permission there will be punishment and points will be deducted.” The head girl pointed to a door set between the two chambers, “Through this door you will find the lavatory, again girls to the right and boys to the left.” After she gave us a long warning look she moved on and they quickly followed.

They came up one more spiral staircase where they passed a few more doors on the way until they reached the top and she opened the door for them. “Here is where you will go every night while either myself or Jeffery call for curfew, your stuff will be found at the end of your bed.” And with that she left.

The bedroom chambers were also circular and the beds where all low to the ground with a tall bronze backboard that had a creamy colored cushion covering them, with almost the same colored comforter and pillows. There were also dark blue and white wall-hangings over each of the beds that were circled around the open area of the room. A few of the girls rushed past her and Regina to find their beds. 

Belle looked over to Regina before they both made their round of the room. Belle was by one of the two windows that indented into the wall and had a cushioned seat with plenty of pillows. And Regina was by the door with the only mirror in the room. As soon as all the girls had changed and settled in the fire in the torches went out the only light being that from the moon. Belle had been a little upset by that she had really wanted to read but her eyes were getting heavier by the minute and these beds were actually quite comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this last chapter took a while, I've been quite busy with work, but I am still writing and trying to incorporate more of the characters. Ideas are always welcome :) Thank you.


	5. Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's getting acquainted with new classes friends.....and companions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, I haven't had much time to write or think much about whats going to happen so I guess this is just filler... So I hope its good :)

David

He woke to one of the other boys obnoxiously loud yawning. He tried turning over to get a little more sleep in. “Come on David,” he said shaking the bed a little bit “Your gonna be late!” 

David sat up in bed wide eyed ready to whip his pillow around at the boy, “Yeah, thanks Graham.” He replied sarcastically getting out of the bed to get dressed. Everything Gryffindor seemed to be red and their robes now had the Gryffindor badges on them. He didn’t notice them before and was wondering how they had gotten there…”magically when they were sorted into their house maybe?” He thought. 

After Breakfast they headed towards their first class of the day. Defense against the Dark arts with Professor Clark, usually they were supposed to have classes with mostly their own house, or so his mother had told him. Although by the looks of it they’d be having classes with some of the other houses as well. He saw some Hufflepuffs in the room and also noticed that a lot of the seats were taken, so he settled for an open seat next to a girl with dark black hair that had been chatting away looking ever so chipper. She was a Gryffindor too but she was awful friendly and chatty he was surprised she hadn’t been put in Hufflepuff. He stole quick glances at her liking the way her hazel eyes shone so clear in the light coming through the window, and the way her smile lit her up even more. 

He was about to introduce himself when Professor Clark came down the stone stair case from his office in the front of the room. “Good morning class,” He said and suppressed a sneeze “I am the Defense against the dark arts teacher, I will be teaching you about the dark arts.” 

When Professor Clark reached the front middle of the room he slammed a book down on his desk making a fairy like creature under a jar jump up and glared at him, and went over a list of things they would be learning this year. Although it was not long after when he had them all writing notes and had assigned them a chapter of reading and note taking for a surprise quiz later that week...He hadn’t been too thrilled about the work assignment but as long as all the classes didn’t load homework on them on the first day he figured it would be fine.

Transfiguration was next with Madam Lucas, they had shared the class with Hufflepuff once more. This time he sat next to another boy named Henry who had been speaking to him non-stop from about ten minutes into class when they had been directed to choose partners and then all through lunch. “So that’s how I ended up getting Erwin,” The brown owl ruffled his feathers before flying off. “But im kinda glad any way my rat Mr. Scuffles would have been a chew toy for the owls.” Henry said, then looked apologetic “I mean there’s nothing wrong with a rat of course.” 

Henry went silent for a moment which earlier he thought would have been kinda nice since Madam Lucas was sending daggers their way through most of class. But with him being silent now it just seemed odd and he felt the need to reassure him. Henry must have felt bad cause David had a rat, it’s not a bad pet he only needed it for school and he had the family owl so he still got mail. “Its fine Henry,” he said then changed the subject to something he had been excited about for a long time. “Oh! So are you ready flying lessons?” Henry perked up at the thought. 

“Couldn’t be more ready, I had some lessons with my cousin, well not actual flying of course but he told me about the basics and stuff. He’s in a professional Quidditch practice team” Henry went on about his cousin as they moved outside for the class. And he found himself truly interested in what he was saying. As they moved to the greenery they noticed that the raven claw first years were already out there waiting. “Hurry up! All of you, come on!” Said the teacher she had white spikey hair and was dressed in mostly black, apart from her brown boots that came up her calf’s. She was now pointing at the brooms laid out on the ground before them. “Alright, find a broom and stand to the left side of it, and wait for further instructions.” David found a broom next to Henry and they glanced at each other both ready and excited for flying. Across form them were two girls one had short black hair and kept her arms crossed; the other had long chestnut brown curls falling around her shoulders and looked kind of nervous. “Alright now, first years are not allowed a broom so they are not permitted to fly around Hogwarts without my instruction. That being said you are also not allowed to try out for Quidditch until your second year.” She paused to look at them all. 

“Okay now let us begin.” She held her left hand out to her side “Hold your hand above your broom stick and say ‘Up!’.” She blew her whistle and almost immediately every one began talking to their brooms. David had tried about five times and all it was doing was dancing around on the ground when he heard the girl across from him give the command one more time a little louder than the rest. “Up!” she said and her broom shot up into her hand like she owned the thing. A few kids looked over surprised apart form a few kids who got their brooms to move a little more. The girl had a proud smirk on her face and her friend was looking at her asking her how she did it. David looked at her then the broom and cleared his throat “Up!” he said in almost a demanding voice. A second later he felt the long smooth handle of the broom hit his palm and he latched his fingers around it. He smirked and looked up at the girl who then gave him a dismissive scoff. Henry on the other hand was looking at him wide eyed and began commanding his broom with a renewed energy. After everyone had finally gotten their brooms up she moved on with her instructions. 

“Okay now mount your brooms and kick off the ground while saying ‘Hah!’ and then hover in place.” At the sound of the whistle everyone was kicking up off the ground at their own paces. A few kids from raven claw on the end were competing to see who could get their brooms higher off the ground without the teacher noticing. David had been hovering watching them and didn’t notice the girl with chestnut curls struggling with her broom. It wasn’t until the instructor began yelling at her that he looked over. The broom was really shaky and it just seemed to be going higher than the rest. She almost lost her balance on the broom and she was a good 10ft above everyone else. “Come down this instant Miss. French!” she said

“I’m trying! I don’t know how to work this thing.” Said the girl in a frantic voice, as the instructor pulled out a wand and looked stood ready. “Point the broom downwards ever so slightly and aim left or right to turn!” She did as instructed but in attempts to decent faster she flew downwards almost crashing into Gaston who was laughing hysterically once she flew back in line with the rest of Raven claw. She looked ready to take his head off but her temper was very short lived when the instructor cut him off and began ordering her a week long detention. They finished up the class and moved with their lessons for the day potions was interesting Professor Whale was teaching that and it was almost weird how interested he was with potions but the things he was listing off sounded pretty cool. Tomorrow was Astronomy, Herbology and charms with another flying lesson. But for now within the next hour it was time for lunch, and he found himself getting hungry and exhausted.

 

Rumplestiltskin

 

Since it was Monday he started out with Care of Magical creatures for his first block. Unlike first years he and other third years took electives. After breakfast with Belle which had gone a little smoother now that she knew how to use the Goblets they hugged with an annoyed Regina off to the side waiting for Belle. Partly surprised by the fact she waited he quickly promised her he’d help her get ahead in Astronomy if she looked out for Belle, which seemed to be enough for Regina when she grumbled, but he knew she was excited by the slight smile in the corner of her mouth.

They split ways feeling the slightest bit better he knew Regina was keeping an eye on Belle. Not that she needed it, she was very smart and could fend for herself just fine but he just felt better knowing someone he knew would be there in case. Making his way down towards the legendary Hagrid’s Hut and pumpkin patch he saw some students already gathered. Hagrid was one of the teachers at Hogwarts long ago when Voldemort was still a threat. They keep his hut around as a half memorial type of deal and partly because some teachers decided to stay there during the holidays.

As he approached the group he noticed Milah as well as Killian. They were talking to each other which gave him a slight pang of jealousy. As they looked up, Milah started at him in almost a disgusted pity and looked away, whereas Killian wore a smug grin. He swore If he wasn’t on constant watch already by all the teachers for all the deals he was known to make he would bash his face in with all the pumpkins that were mere feet away if he had too just to get rid of the smug look Killian always wore.

Saved by the teacher yet again they began heading out for their first lesson, he noticed though once they started to move Milah pushed Killian away slightly to walk with her friend, Killian though quick to act slung his arm around a Hufflepuff and attempted his charm. At first her and her friends were answering to his innocent questions but as it so happens she was the wrong girl to mess with. Killian remarked on something and she pushed him away, he ended up tripping over a stump as they made their way to the stables. Teacher catching some of the commotion yelled back “Cut the crap ya little gargoyles ill have non-of that shit in my class!” Professor Hefford screamed behind him. Most of the kids laughed some however were a little surprised but didn’t say anything. Hefford got away with a lot and everyone liked him since never assigned any work and always gave everyone the same grade. Walking by Killian as he brushed himself off Rumplestiltskin chuckled to himself as he heard Killian mumbling “Bloody crocodile.”

Once they were in the stables Hefford went over the usual first day instruction on what they’d be doing. It took him about thirty minutes to finish his class introduction and he began introducing them to the different animals. They were walking through the stables while Hefford continued explaining things to them and he couldn’t help but admire a hippogriff through a peep hole. It had been a few minutes and it was finally getting close enough to pet through the hole when he heard his name being called out. Turning his head he barely had enough time to catch the fluffy custard colored spear flying through the air at him. It was warm and seemingly almost vibrating he realized as he held it a moment longer god the thing smelled too….and it was breathing, “What the hell is it?” He thought. 

“Puffskeins!” said Hefford sounding a little amused, he looked back up at Hefford before looking at the others and saw that Killian, the Hufflepuff who had pushed him over earlier Milah and himself were the only ones holding one. 

“You four my little trouble making, pushy, space outing deal making Gnome’s” he said as he looked at each of them individually. “Have wasted some of my…very valuable time” he paused again the pet one of the sphere creatures in the nook of his arm with a pouty face. 

“So now, I shall determine…with my special little friends here if should keep you in the class or kick you out!” He said so with a slight manic chuckle. The girl from Hufflepuff was about to say something but he quickly cut her off with a sharp glare, which so happens also cut off any whispers or giggles from other class mates

“Now this also goes for anyone else who can’t follow simple rules,” Setting his fluffy creature back into the pen, it seemingly wiggled away to huddle with the others as he continued.

“Puffskeins are very cute and cuddly creatures’, However they can be easily frightened and tend to have quite the temper when they aren’t fed on time.” He paused looking down, watching a couple of the fuzz balls fighting. His tone went serious

“They are like children and you must treat them as so, there will be no passing them on to someone else .You will sleep with the Puffskein; clean it, feed it, play with it, and comfort it, If you desire to do so you may name it.” He cleared his throat

“You must care for them successfully through the end of the month by then you will have the choice to either keep or send it away with the others to their new home.” Turning on his heel he looked over his shoulder at them “Those of you in possession of a Puffskein may be dismissed, you can find books on Puffskeins care, and well…those of you who were paying attention know where to look.” Hefford looked pointedly at him and for once he was glad for his green skin that hid his reddening cheeks. And left shortly after issuing them an additional week’s detention for misbehaving. There were protests from everyone which just made Hefford’s smile widen as if it was all a fun game to him. Which he shortly realized afterwards probably was. When there wasn’t anything more to be said Hefford left the stables to continue his instruction with the other students.  
“Well that went well.” He said only to receive very critical looks from everyone.

“We should go get the books so we know what exactly were up against.” Said the girl, and as if on que her Puffskein made a growling noise and started yelping. They headed back into the school went straight to the Library being stopped only once by one of the ghosts which Milah sweet talked her way out of getting them in trouble by blaming Hefford. The ghost made a grunt and mumbled something about Hefford being unprepared was nothing new.

They followed the girls since neither Killian nor he really knew where to find what they were looking for and had quickly found a seat at one of the tables to wait for them. Meanwhile while Killian’s was just rolling around on the table making a soft purring noise. He was still trying to figure out why his was still shaking, “Hey Killian do you think it’s sick?” he asked. 

Killian looked up from his new hyperactive companion to compare the two. “I don’t know mate, it could be but maybe he’s just scared you’ll deal on his life or something.” Rumplestiltskin gave him an evil glare as they heard girls came back with the books. 

“Tiana, but most people call me Tink,” said the Hufflepuff replying to Milah. 

She sat down placing the book and her still shrieking Puffskein down on the table with it. While Milah put hers down on the floor to roll around by her feet, which he was pretty sure she kicked a few times. After a few attempts of Tink trying to shush hers she opened one of the books. They quickly found out about all the things Hefford was talking about. They were extremely cuddly creatures and very temperamental, first things first they needed to find out a food schedule. Apparently they ate cooked meat of any kind and had really sharp teeth. But before they could worry too much about anything they had to go to their next class and agreed to meet up after dinner.

Divination was next and fortunately the teacher didn’t say anything about his Puffskein if anything she gave him a pitying look as she continued her introduction to the class. Since he was well known through the school for his ruthless deals he got a few questioning nervous looks at not only his skin at this point but the sphere that was vibrating the tables. He was glad when the teacher dismissed them for lunch heading down the stairs towards the dining hall his mood lightened when he saw Belle waiting for him outside the doors. Wrapping his free arm around her shoulder ignoring her questioning look he guided them to their table and took a seat near Regina who immediately began talking about flying next period and astronomy. 

Belle had little to say on either topic since she was not exactly excited about flying and she didn’t really know much about astronomy, instead she reached between his arm and took the furry ball from his grip. It was a little larger than a softball but it looked bigger as she took it in her small hands. “Oh my god Rumple! Why do you have a Puffskein?” she asked making Regina a little annoyed and exasperated from ignoring her. 

“Uh…my teacher thought it would be funny to give us a little monthly assignment.” He replied which seemed to peek both their interests. “Rum…you can’t be serious?” she paused “because if you are then we have a lot of work to do cause this little guy is terrified of you.” She stated as she cradled it in her arms and coed nonsense. Surely enough after a few minutes of talking he noticed that it had stopped shaking in her arms and seemed to be purring now. He watched as Belle pet the soft fur with and then smiled up at him.   
“Here, Rumple will take good care of you he’s not as scary as he looks. In fact he’s more like an old teddy bear.” She said placing it back in his arms, at first it started shaking again and make a few little noises but calmed down again with Belle still petting it, which was kind of nice since he had just got the feeling back in his arm now he could just feel the light sway that it made. When lunch was over they split ways and classes seemed to go much further afterwards apart from the few teachers asking about the furry Spheres. In potions Professor Whale even gave them each a bottle of soap for them to get rid of the awful smell they held and made them swear they’d use it tonight on them telling them to wash them in the sink. Dinner went quick and surprisingly so did the little info session about Puffskeins afterwards although they agreed to meet after dinner from now on to talk about any other progress. 

He made his way up to the tower and found Belle sitting on a couch by one of the windows. He found the seat next to her leaning his back against the arm rest and almost as if on que she moved across the couch and nestled up to him with between his legs with her back to him and opened up her book again to read. He also couldn’t help but chuckle when the Puffskein tumbled down into her lap from where it had been resting on the back of the couch.


	6. Payback

Milah

It had been a while since she last saw her boys, and it surprised her how much she actually missed them. Well more like how much she missed Killian anyway there was something about him that she couldn’t get over. Just thinking about him as she watches one of the new first year Slytherine girls wash her annoying little fluff ball she can’t help but think about going to the common room where Killian usually hangs about. Whether she went over to talk to him or just listen to him talk to his friends about sailing adventures with his brother and dad over the summer. 

She had always wondered about sailing and enjoyed hearing him talk about the open ocean. She must have been spacing out a while because the quivering girl was now holding a yellow brushed out hair ball wrapped up in a towel out for her to grab. She took it and dismissed the girl as she walked out. Only once had she been warned by another prefect not to use the other students as her cronies and they had shut right up after they found out about Rumplestiltskin. She had only dated him for a short time but his reputation still had her getting away with a lot given the association.

She had actually liked him at first he had a bad boy sense about him, until of course he broke his leg playing Quidditch. He could hardly walk and he was a laughing stalk for the other teams….especially her own house Slytherine. She always thought of him as a disappointment after that. Although she would never admit to hearing the chatter about the couple to Rumplestiltskin that always died down instantly when they entered a room, it didn’t change the fact he embarrassed her. 

The leg did heal a lot faster with magic but she could still never think of him the same. Not that he would have noticed the change much anyway. He was always exchanging letters with the letters back and forth with that stupid girl. Only now was there proof of an obvious relationship between the two, he had never looked so happy around her even when things where good between them. Not to mention they were in the same house so even though there in different years they’d still get double the amount of free time to spend together.

That’s actually how she got to know Killian, after Rumplestiltskin broke his leg he was the only one who had no censor and she liked it…or most of the time he just said whatever came to mind for better or for more often than not for the worse. 

She made her way down to the common room her pet to her dismay rolling along behind her. “It must have gotten attached” she thought “shame…” there was not chance she would keep it. When the time came that Hefford shipped of the other lint balls this one was going with the rest of them. Their house dorm was in the dungeon and actually built under the lake. The only natural lighting coming from the moon through the water, It was usually always dark save for the green fire coming from the lit stone goblets from the wall. Killian was sitting at the end of the room at one of the large desks with a few chairs and a couch pulled around it. His hair was in that perfect styled mess, seeing her friend Dyane and an opening for her to join she took a seat next to her friend. Killian greeted her as she got settled and gave a slight nod as he continued talking about the ship that would be his in the near future.

Regina 

It was getting late almost time for their last class and she couldn’t sit still. Astronomy was the one thing she could actually look forward to and now she even had Rumplestiltskin’s help. They were cuddling on one of the couches now, Rumplestiltskin had fallen asleep within minutes and Belle was curled against him with her knees pulled up reading a book. She still wasn’t sure what Belle saw in him and she almost pitied the girl, heart break was undoubtedly part of her future with the impish boy. But on the other hand if the relationship was wreaking her own benefit she wasn’t one to complain.

One of the prefects walked in and deliberately ignored the cuddling couple on the couch. “First years this way!” she said waiting by the door. They made their way out as soon as everyone was gathered around. They met up with Gryffindor about half way down, and the prefects began talking. On the stairs just above her there was some fuss about wizard cards and next thing she knew a body was being shoved against her. She lost her balance and a slight scream escaped her lips. There were just a few steps till the small platform at the end of the stair case. She braced for impact against the hard stone and swore vengeance on the kid that pushed her. “Maybe I could just burn the rest of their damn cards.” She thought. 

Just as she closed her eyes, she felt herself hitting something solid and then a pair of arms wrap around her waist preventing the worst of impact. Unfortunately for her knees though she heard the loud crack of them hitting the stone before she felt it. “Ahh!” She screamed.

“Are you alright?” the almost whispered voice of the boy who had just tried to catch her asked. She shifted over so she was sitting looking at her knee. It was scraped and bleeding, she sucked in air through her teeth as the throbbing began. The Prefect was over in no time at all “Ah, maybe you should go to the nurse, first day of class is always boring anyway.” It had gone almost uncomfortable silent when she looked up through watery eyes. “Payback,” was the only thing she could think when she put a face to the kid who pushed her. “Robin why don’t you take her down to Madam Jenkins and join the rest of your class later ok?” said the Gryffindor Prefect.

“Okay,” he replied “Can you walk?” he asked, after a slight nod she took his hand gratefully got up and brushed herself off. One quick glance to his left was a dark skinned girl, and if Regina knew any better she was giving her the glare…shaking her head she began hobbling away and nearly lost her balance again if it weren’t for Robin. She must have landed funny on her right knee because it hurt a lot more. 

“Easy now,” he said and only to receive a glare from her. “Alright, but next time you decide to push me aside to delve into cement…” the last of his sentence was mumbled under his breath. “It wasn’t on purpose!” she exclaimed “that Idiot back there pushed me!”

Robins only reply was a sly smirk. “ass,” she thought as they made their way down to the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short, I have been really busy with work and college crazy stuff and I'm trying to write another fic. as well for Halloween..maybe not the best idea but I needed some zombies...


	7. First Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quidditch :D

Mary Margaret

The next few weeks had gone by quickly, she got used to the classes quickly. It seemed weird at first but at the same time it explained so much like why she was able to rescue that cat from the tree…without climbing it. 

It had been a rainy day and she was on her way home from school. Ruby had to get back to gran so she went ahead while she took her time walking. Rain has never really bothered her she actually kind of enjoyed it. She was probably about half way home when she heard the cat meow from up in the tree. She tried talking it down until she realized it was never going to work. Climbing the tree was almost out of the question, so she just stood their hoping wishing the cat would just come down. Staring at the cat she closed her eyes just for a few seconds, and next thing she knew she was holding it. At the time she had just thought it had jumped into her arms. But now she realized it couldn’t have because she never caught it just felt the weight suddenly appear in her arms. She also recalled the cat looking at her funny but she kind of wrote it off as a cat thing. It had been the first of many unexplainable occurrences.

But she felt…normal here like she really fit in to a place where everyone was just like her. And she could learn how to control and use her powers. She quickly learned however like money, the more power some possessed the more likely they were to turn towards dark magic. At Hogwarts they spoke a lot of the dark magic and how there were whispers about it starting up again. The talk scared her more than anything but she somehow felt safe here. 

She was with Mulan now heading out towards the long bridge that lead out towards the forest area and the Quidditch field. Today however they had the first Quidditch match and it was between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Normally she wasn’t really for all the bustle of sports but she heard that this was an entirely new sport worth the while especially with the rivalry of the houses. ‘Nothing like the muggle sports you are used to,’ Is what she got from most of the boys. As they came through the entrance they were immediately directed towards the Gryffindor section. It was like a tunnel they made their way through until they ran across Gryffindor prefect who was guarding a staircase. 

“Here scope out the opposing teams moves Dill?” David asked the prefect. He was was standing just above him on the stairs. She remembered him as the second one called up on sorting day. He had been her partner in potions a few times but it seemed like some other girl had beat her to him. She was a Slytherine but she was nice enough she supposed. He was with Gaston as well although he looked a bit impatient like he really didn’t want to miss one moment, even if it was just to watch them rake the sand.

They passed them after the prefect gave a slight nod. Gaston looked at them almost longingly and she even considered inviting him along but didn’t want to take away David’s friend. 

“Come on, let’s get a good seat.” Mulan said as she quickened her pace heading their way up the stairs. They got to the top and came out of what looked almost like a trap door or an opening from one of those pull down attic doors. It was a really nice day sunny but there was still a chill in the wind, she was glad she brought her school scarf and black fleece from home. They sat towards the middle as not to get in to the ‘thick’ of things. She saw Belle on the other side almost immediately she was holding Rumplestiltskin’s Puffskein again probably just for the duration of the match. It looked almost as if it was jumping, excited maybe she had read somewhere that they get really close to whoever or whatever it is living with. In most cases they even begin to feel the same emotions more or less. Belle looked like she was actually trying to hold it still as the cheers started. 

She looked along both the Hufflepuff and Slytherine stands next. Hufflepuff was of course cheering their team on and it looked like they had their own Puffskein mascot as well, they had given it purple highlights and was now jumping along the side banister like crazy. Slytherine on the other hand was relatively quiet like their house. She heard a whistle blow and watched as each player as they mounted their brooms. Eager to see how Wizarding sports played out.

 

Milah

 

Since Killian was the seeker for Slytherine he was allowed to come and watch. The rest of the team on the other hand prefects became a little shaky on letting them in. She was glad that there were no real game plays for seekers other than…well try to get the little golden flying ball. 

They sat towards the back so that the annoying shouts where directed away from them. The second whistle blew signaling them to form up. They had been flying around in the air to warm up but now they were getting into position. Three in front two behind them and seekers kinda flew around wherever looking for any sign of the snitch. She noticed Rumplestiltskin right away, he looked good in this uniform the white pants, tall tan boots and gloves as well as the blue team trench jacket ‘she wasn’t sure what they called them.’ He wore his goggles since it looked to be sprinkling what she was a little more surprised to see however was the broom flew on. It was almost black and very slick shiny even, with silver foot straddles. 

“Hey Killian what broom is that?” she asked in an almost dismissive tone. Killian looked around a moment then locked on with the suspect.  
“Holy shit! Milah that’s a Nimbus infinite…” She heard him say in an awed tone. “How did he get a hold of one. There were only like a few hundred of those made.” She couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed with Rumplestiltskin.

“How should I know?” she replied and it ended at that.

She watched as he flew so smoothly in a sideways arch around half the arena with such ease it was like the broom was made for him. As soon as the horn sounded he shot through the air doing almost a full circle before he had to dodge a Bludger. He motioned towards one of his team members looking a little annoyed. She didn’t blame him it was barely a minute into the game and they were aiming the Bludger at him. This was going to be an interesting game one which everyone looked forward to. Ravenclaw was a very proud house, much like Slytherine they didn’t like to be beat at anything and didn’t respond well when they did. That didn’t stop other houses, of course they felt the same way just not as strongly. 

The Hufflepuff got the first score but it didn’t take long for Ravenclaw to score back. It remained like this back and forth battle for quite a while since each score was ten points they were each up to about sixty by hour three. The crowds had died down a bit and some had even left the stadium. It was getting darker and she could start to see her breath.   
“Aye let’s get something to eat shall we luv’?” Killian asked as he stood up. She only nodded and followed him down the long creaking steps.

 

Belle

 

It had been warmer just a few weeks ago, all she could sleep with was a sheet. Now on the other hand she wouldn’t mind curling up in a fire if it meant being warm. The little heat she did have was bundled up in her scarf on her lap.

“Well you keep my hands warm at least I’ll give you that little one.” She said, its only reply was a little wiggle and a shiver.

“Do you want something to eat? I’m going in for dinner I can bring you and….that thing some food if they let me.” Regina asked.

“Yes please thank you.” She said and Regina left. There were plenty of others however that stayed cheering and yelling. Some even shifted over on the bench to allow more room for others, they did however leave some room left for Regina if she decided to come back.

She debated going to dinner herself just to catch a little bite to eat and some more layers…possibly a blanket, but didn’t want to miss out if Rumple caught the snitch. He was flying really high at the moment and she was almost wanted to tell him to come down. ‘He must be so cold’ she thought. The few times he or any of the other players flew by close enough she could see frost had formed on their goggles. For mid-October it wasn’t unheard of but still did it have to be this cold? 

By eleven O’clock there was still no sign of the snitch and it was actually starting to snow. There seemed to be a bustle about the teachers fighting over something. Rumors spread about what they could be but nothing seemed really reliable. After about half an hour the head prefects for each house was called to the towers. They had been gone for what seemed like an eternity before they came back to tell them that the teachers are sending them back to their dorm rooms to get some rest and ‘warmth’. 

They were however allowing two students from each house to go and stay in the score keeping box for the night. At the last remark nearly everyone was climbing over each other to merely be noticed that they wanted to stay the most. The head prefect however didn’t play that way.

“Tate Caster and Belle French you will stay in the box, keep us updated on the latest dirt aye?” The crowd went silent and it had taken her a moment to realize that he had picked her to stay in the box. Sure she probably knew more than most about the nuts and bolts of Quidditch but her? She was just a first year and surely some others would be better suited to take the all-nighter. 

“We’ll have a friend to take up some blankets and comforts for you later. The box is slightly warmer but you’ll still need to take turns sleeping.” Then he turned as if to walk away and the loud complaints started. “Follow me you two!”

“Wait!” She said running after him, he had made it down the first two flights of ‘very steep’ stairs before he stopped. “Why me?” she asked

“Because you are Rumplestiltskin’s girlfriend and I’m sure he could use the moral support, same goes for you Tate.” And with that he was trudging down the stairs again. Her and Tate shared a look and all they could do was follow.


	8. Snitch

Rumplestiltskin

They had been practicing relentlessly for the past two weeks to get ready for this game. But nothing of course could be enough when it came to the real thing. Brodie from Hufflepuff had already been hit by the Bludger four times and knocked off his broom twice; once happened to be in the head which even with the helmet must have hurt. Luckily he didn’t have the much in his head in the way of brains to begin with so he supposed that wouldn’t be the biggest injury. 

The rest of both teams weren’t doing much better however. Even he had been hit in the side by the Bludger. It was sore and made it a little tricky to breath with the cold and soreness. To add onto everything his sight had been narrowed substantially; the frost that had formed around his goggles in little crystals and he couldn’t feel his toes fingers or well any other part of his body. The snow wasn’t helping one bit either he’d be soaked through by the end of the night.

Deciding to go for another search about the field he flew up high getting a good look at everything around below. Hufflepuffs seeker decided to stay put probably thinking that if the snitch hadn’t come out all night why would it suddenly come out to play now? ‘sad thinking but true all the same’ he thought. 

Looking down he noticed probably for the first time that the stands were clearing out. From the castle along the bridge and all along the path there were lanterns bobbling around through the light snow. He noticed a few moments later however that the score box was well lit, and there were some students shuffling around.

But there was no rest for the wicked as he spotted the team captain Tammy out of the corner of his eye. She was signaling him to move on her flank so they could do the duck and dive. He nodded and waited for the go. 

As Tammy caught the Quaffle midair intersecting a pass, he and Conner flanked her sides. As they reached the check point he and Connor began to move in closing the space. Then just on que the Bludger came whirling towards them and they all swooped down in unison and split off. Tammy’s was heading straight and barely made it past two others as she neared the rings. He heard the cheers as they scored but did not get to see it happen. His attention was locked on something rather much more important as he saw something a glint in the light of the lantern maybe but it was something. No scratch that a big something; it was cold and he was wet and tired. 

He lurched forward towards the small light hope rising as he heard the familiar buzz pass his ear with amazing speed. His eyes locked onto the target, no make that two pairs of eyes Zayne Hufflepuffs seeker had also seen it. They raced for the gold snitch; cold slowing their movements and the thin layer of ice that covered the brooms slowed them down as well. Different brooms held different or better abilities more or less in different settings. Some did better according to weather, like a windy, extremely hot or very cold setting. Some brooms like his own were just built for speed and usually did quite well in the conditions he was able put it through. And as it so happens the only down side to this broom was it’s like of the cold, or snow and ice.

Zayne’s broom on the other hand seemed to be working just as it always had. For the moment though he still had the edge, Zayne’s broom couldn’t turn on a dime like his could and even with the cold slowing things down he was still ahead of him. He made a mental note of thanking Belle again for this broom; he still was at a loss for how she even got a hold of it. The snitch flew around the field weaving between the towers and taking all kinds of turns.

It had been heading straight for a while and there was nothing really in his way where it could duck behind at a moment notice. Zayne was at least three feet behind him trying to get close enough to bump him. ‘in your dreams purplepuff’ he thought 

He leaned forward to increase the speed a little bit feeling some sore muscles scream at him in protest. The broom followed the command and he was sent forward with speed he didn’t think the broom could’ve handled while half frozen. Eyes having never left the snitch he quickly realized that he was so close even after turning, that if he just craned his neck a little bit he was pretty sure he could catch it with his teeth. 

Well if it wasn’t for the screaming that he heard below. He looked down and saw the score box filled with a bunch of students no wait he thought he saw Professor Whale there too. Thanks to the rising sun he was able to make out at least his professors face. “Rumple look out!” 

He wasn’t sure who had said it, Belle most likely but he didn’t have much time to consider because he was feet no inches now from one of the towers ‘Gryffindor, red and yellow’ his brain quickly registered. And there was no time to move. He thought he heard a loud buzzing and then nothing. 

He ducked his head quickly and heard the tear of fabric maybe some wood breaking? And then more tearing and a cold rush of air on what he assumed was the other side of the tower. Pain began to register in his shoulder as he free fell towards the ground; he was afraid he had lost his arm it hurt so bad but then he supposed he would have felt some sort of warmth.

He noticed a couple members of both teams actually flying down in attempts to catch him. Since Brodie had already made two freefalls he supposed they were all just on alert. No such luck though apparently he hadn’t been spotted in time. If it weren’t for his broom on the other hand, he had charmed to fly back to him in the event like this; a charm which he was actually willing to let Brodie use…for a price of course. He felt the shaft of the broom hit the palm of his hand, and it slowed him down a fraction and for the moment he thought he was all good apart from the arm; until he registered one of the looks on the faces charging after him. 

He felt something hard solid and unmoving beneath him. He felt the wet seep through what were already drenched clothes. And the pain of his shoulder he wished he could have slapped the guy yelling it wasn’t like he was hurt of anything. Until he realized that the burn in his throat was the one he got from yelling at someone who broke a deal, and also that it was him yelling right now.

He would have felt ashamed for screaming so much if it weren’t for some cold thing down his shirt disturbing the only warmth he may have had left. ‘what the hell? Haven’t I had enough?’ was his only thought as the cold tickling thing continued. He patted around in his shirt until he found it and pinned it with his good arm pulling it down hoping it didn’t bite to the collar of whatever drenched layers he had and clenched it between three fingers as he wedged it out. “Pumpin’ cauld bas.” He said out loud.

If he weren’t in so much pain he would have welcomed the chuckles and oddly timed gasps that came from those around him. More gathered he noticed only from the echoed vibrations in the ground however. He couldn’t see a damn thing through the fogged up frosty goggles. 

“Omg Rumple! Are you ok?” it was Belle he knew, as her hand ran across his forehead. He wasn’t screaming anymore at least, he was too tired and the world was spinning. He felt a warm drop on his face and would have welcomed it if it didn’t have to freeze almost instantly. “Well good game guys.” He heard one of them say. Were they calling it off? “Yeah I’ll get Madam Jenkins and maybe some instawarm.” 

‘The joke would have again been amusing if he weren’t wasting time, getting him help cause this hurt way too bad to be lollygagging around looking for cocoa!’ 

“You did it Rumple,” he felt a hand lay lightly on his chest. “You won the game.” And for the first time he realized that the bug he fished out of his shirt was the round golden ball as it rolled down into the palm of his hands. 

The hopeful smile was evident in her voice as the world as he knew it began to darken. The pain didn’t ebb however; no it got worse and worse. He was in a quiet dark oblivion no voices, or cheesy jokes about instawarm just him and his pain. And then nothing for what seemed like a blink of an eye. 

Then as if nothing happened he opened his eyes to an annoying sheer of bright light… and someone’s hands taking his jacket off…who was taking his clothes off?...because it hurt (a lot). “Is he going to be ok?” This time it was a male voice, probably from his team. There was a woman replying but he couldn’t make out the words as his became a black nothing again.

What again felt like just a few moments and he felt hands on his shoulder and a pop, the world’s worse noise, because of the feeling it left afterward. No scratch that they were pulling his arm now…that was the worse feeling.He tasted something warm iron…blood maybe it was running down the side of his face now. “Doylie clean that up I told you to give him something to bite now he’s gone and probably bit his tongue off.” 

After what she just said on a good day he would have been in full freak out mode. In any other circumstance he probably would have ripped whoever Doylie is a new one, instead he just fell right back to sleep. 

There was a slight indent on the bed next to him and the cutest half snore that he knew all too well. He opened his eyes to the bright white Hospital wing, with a splash of the occasional green…He never did like the hospital and now with his newfound hate of green it just gave him one more reason. His attention was drawn down to a slumbering Belle at his bedside and a potions book that had tumbled to the floor, she must have been studying and left it in her lap.

He laughed a bit stopping short at the pull of his ribs and shoulder. He had almost forgotten the Bludger hit him there. He was about to touch her shoulder but thought better about moving his arm. “Belle?” He whispered watching her wiggle around a little bit. Not because he necessarily wanted to wake her up, but he had to pee soo fricken bad and there was no way he could get up without a little help let alone what the nurse would do if they found Belle but no Rumplestiltskin.


	9. Dueling

Other than the fact that he felt fine he still had to spend yet another day in the Hospital wing. Which was getting old but if it meant only one more day of that old ratty goblin poking him in the ribs he could handle it.  


He was just about finished reading the daily paper for the third time when they dragged in another boy. “Dueling week” he remembered brining a wide grin to his face. They’d have it each year, students were allowed to duel at any time as long as another teacher or gargoyle ect was present to oversee. They’d enchant certain statues to keep watch as well.  
You had to pick duels with those in your year of course with few exceptions. There were also other activities going on as well since it was the week before Halloween. Things classroom wise were slowing down more and more as the holiday got closer.  
The groaning boy, was placed in the bed next to his; and he was forced to drink the dark purple drink that Rumplestiltskin was all too used to at this point; watching him cringe with the taste all too recently familiar in his own mouth.  
“It’s easier if you chug it,” He said then added. “Don’t breath until you’ve swallowed it all.” Choking on the liquid was almost ten times worse.  
“Thanks.” He said tipping it back after a glare from the same irritable goblin that Rumplestiltskin had dealt with for a while now.  
“I’m – Baelfire.” He said through coughing. “That’s disgusting, what the hell is that.”  
“I have no clue but just wait, it’s well worth it after a few minutes,” he said through a smile “Im Ru-“  
“Rumplestiltskin, yeah I know. You’re the deal making Ravenclaw that caught the snitch after flying into Gryffindor tower” Bae said through some light sniggering.  
He glared at him through narrow slits “Yeah well, there was frost on my goggles.”  
“Right,” he said  
“So how bad did you lose?”  
His face contorted a bit before answering. “Not that bad…” there was a long pause before he spoke again “I mean, I hit him with the Spalengies spell so he’s gonna feel it in the morning at least.”  
“Pitiful…” Rumplestiltskin said “He’ll wake up with a headache at best, I’ll teach you some real spells if you want? For a price”  
“No thanks,” Bae said  
“What?” he replied a little surprised. Usually first years where jumping at a chance to learn a new spell.  
“I mean Im not going to make a deal with you. If you’re going to teach me It’s because you feel bad for your new hospital cell mate.” He replied solidly “Not because you want something in return.  
“Alright fine,” He said “Pity for my cell mate then, you can be my dueling apprentice.”  
Third years and above could take on a first year as their dueling apprentice. They wouldn’t compete in any duels that year but they would learn a lot more spells. And since Rumplestiltskin was more than a few years advanced he was also one of the exceptions that could duel those in their sixth and seventh year. Which did not happen very often, therefore Bae would be downright stupid to not except.  
“Are you serious?” he said completely shocked “Nothing in return.” Bae almost said that part as a sort of confirmation more than anything.  
“Yes, that is what taking on an apprentice is all about isn’t it?”  
“Alright then” he said calming down, seemingly feeling the effects of the potion by the looks of the goofy smile on his face. “So when are you out of here?”  
“Should be able to go by dinner,” He replied “Finally, afterwards I’ll go find a few duels and bring you along” he added tad excitedly.  
“Hmm,” replied Bae sleepily “Sounds great…thank you.” Rumplestiltskin hadn’t actually expected him to be awake as long as he had to be honest; that potion was strong. He shrugged then sighed inwardly before picking up the paper again. He began reading the headlines when he came across an all too familiar name. Malcolm B. His father.  
There were two small pictures next to the article one of his father and the other was the Minister of magic. In the ministers picture you could see the rioting people and the angry determined look on the Ministers face. He read it over again wondering how he had missed it reading the paper twice. ‘probably because he hated reading the front page for some reason. The farther he got though the article, the angrier he became with his father. It was saying how Malcolm had attacked a bunch of innocent people killing at least a dozen in the Wizarding world all to get some stupid orb. He was shaking at the concept and didn’t even bother to read the end. He knew how it would end anyway, ‘they were going to find him and lock him in Azkaban forever leaving his poor son alone and shunned.’ “prick” he thought to himself.  
Malcolm had never really liked Rumplestiltskin and he made it known to him ‘he wished he had never been born.’ That had hit home pretty hard the first time his father had said that too him, especially since he was all he had. Then he met Belle those gorgeous blue eyes staring at him through the window of a shop. He had no idea how much that girl would mean to him three years later, and he still had no idea what these feelings for her where now. But now his father had to go and screw everything up for him again, why the hell would he kill someone. And for an orb…what would he ever need.  
It hit him then, for years his father had been going on about some huge spell. A spell that would free him, of course at that time he had thought that meant him as well but now he knew better. The last time he was with him he heard him talking to some man down a dark ally. They hadn’t spent much time at all at home anymore, that is if he hadn’t sold it of course and probably all his things as well.  
Anyway he heard the man mention an orb that was a big part of the spell he wanted to cast. A curse actually if he recalled correctly, one that would bring him freedom. What he had not expected however was the group of people that where helping him. He had read in another article that a group was causing a bunch of fuss in the Wizarding world. They called themselves the lost boys, and apparently they were growing rather quickly. But why he hadn’t put it together until now he wasn’t sure…maybe because he didn’t want to believe it. And why was just making himself known now?  
He couldn’t handle it the anger was building up in him like a black abyss raising from some pits of hell deep in his stomach. His father always did this shit and people always looked at him like he was all a part of it too.  
He threw the blankets off and got up rather quickly. Which didn’t fully work out, his foot caught in the sheet and he remained hunched over catching himself on Bae’s bed. He shifted a bit but didn’t wake. Freeing his foot of the sheet he slowly straightened himself out grabbing some slippers and headed his way up to the Ravenclaw Tower…He had reading to do.

 

Mary  


It was the second day of Dueling week and although she had originally thought the idea was barbaric and unruly she now saw it as a chance to make amends. In a way. Apart from dueling anyway the decorations around the castle were amazing. Pumpkins floated up to the ceiling in the great hall and they were all cut to perfection. Some of them even moved which she had to admit surprised her a little more than she’d like to admit.  
She smiled a little as she passed a group of boys playing marbles on the court square. Mostly because David was there, he was really sweet and charming, always smiled at her and saved her a seat at dinner. She’s pretty sure likes him and that he does too. She was actually on her way to see Belle about some of the Wizarding festivities that were taking place the rest of the week.  
She had no idea all the things that wizards did for games but they were all so much fun. Belle had agreed to teach her and a few other girls that were also muggle born how to play. When she almost to the spot where they agreed to meet she caught Belle sitting on a nearby bench reading of course; she had come early in hopes of speaking with her a bit before the rest of the girls got there.  
“Hey there,” she said cheerfully “Mary Margret hey!” Belle replied after looking up from her book grinning from ear to ear.  
“Please, call me snow.” She said, and Belle nodded. “Alright so, Snow” she elaborated her name. “Why are you so early? We don’t meet for another fifteen minutes.”  
“Oh well I was just.” Her voice trailed off a little as she stared over to where David was playing marbles.  
“Ah I see, “ She said “So which one is it?”  
She looked over to Belle, sighing and giving in. ”The tall one with the short blond hair; Oh! Not the one with the frog mittens the other one.”  
Belle giggled “Well good because for a moment there a thought you were in love with swamp man.”  
“agh, no all he ever talks about in fishing if that’s even what you call it. Not to mention he smells like mudflats.” She shook slightly in disgust. “Hey how is Rumple doing? Any better?” she asked more out of politeness she supposed. The guy seemed a bit old and from what she heard kind of a trickster and a deal maker he wasn’t sore to the eye though at least.  
“He’s good, Im gonna go see him after where done then he gets to come to dinner.” Belle said with an obvious smile to her voice.  
“That’s always good” She replied and thankfully to save them any awkwardness the other two girls arrived.  
Belle got up from the bench hooking the book into the crook of her arm. “Alright Emma, Mulan: ready to go?” She said with a smile and turned off towards the giant open field where a bunch of pumpkins where stacked up and a gargoyle perched above watching.


	10. Chaotic

Belle

Mulan had caught on really quickly to about everything that involved smashing the pumpkins; the other girls Emma and Snow on the other hand had a little ways to go. She wasn’t sure if they had gotten the hang of that floating spell yet. Meanwhile much to their surprise, one of the gargoyles were reveling in a feast of pumpkin remains.

“Not quite, here try it like this,” Belle said then took a stance facing away from the castle.  
Belle had them throwing towards the forest were she ensured Mary no animals would be hurt or be going hungry… for a while at least. (For this particular activity, they were instructed to move outside castle walls. Something about pumpkin guts in the pavilion and injuries.) But she had found the perfect place anyway. They were far enough from the castle to avoid any trafficking people, and close enough to get back in a rush if need be.

“Okay and now like you’re throwing one of those muggle Frisbee things.” She finished as she went through her motions.

As she cast the spell the others watched to see if they could catch something new. And like she said the motion was a lot like throwing a Frisbee, only in slow motion. If you tried throwing it too fast the pumpkin would just fall, like the spell lost its grasp; too slow and the pumpkin would only make it a few yards. As Belle did a final flick of her wand to release the spell the pumpkin went soaring through the air. It would have gone farther than her first examples too if a yellow streak from someone’s wand hadn’t blown the pumpkin to smithereens.

Belle looked for the culprit and found that it could have been a number of Slytherines or even Gryffindors. She caught one group sniggering as she turned on them.. They were probably challenging her for a duel; Normally ‘especially,’ on dueling week an action like that would bring forth some ambitious student eager for battle. Even though everyone there was probably a third or fourth year, so dueling against her would call for A) Extra elder supervision, B) Social suicide/ since it didn’t matter if they won or lost, they’d look like a loser either way and C) Her consent for dueling. Which if her record smasher/ruin’er actually showed themselves, ‘Oh, yeah there’d definitely be a duel.’

They all seemed to be grouped in relatively the same place, headed back from Hogsmeade most likely and stopped to watch. And she knew that none of the Hufflepuffs had done it.

“Just ignore them Belle, I think we we’re about done for the day anyway.” Mary put in as she noticed Belle’s irritation.

Before she could say something more Mulan and the other girl where putting away their wands reeling her away from the crowd. “Snows right, I have to study for that potions thing anyway.”

“Yeah, where do we need to go for that herb...Dragon’s nulworm? or whatever.”

Belle saw their reasoning in not rising up to their bait for a duel and reluctantly left with them. But not before glancing back a last time to noting a girl that seemed to stick out of the crowd; she was smirking at her and not in the fun way Rumple would smirk at her. No this was a shark tooth grin that said ‘game on’.

There may have been doubts before but now she was sure this was who challenged her. And there was only one problem…she had no idea why she’d been challenged. She made a mental picture of the girl to convey with Rumple later. Strawberry blonde hair, a little taller than Belle probably a year ahead of her and blue eye’s from Slytherin.

Snow and Emma were still bickering about herbs when they came to the castle. They had been walking along the side when they saw their headmaster Cora, Mr. Hopper and another teacher bust through the doors. 

“I’m well aware of their progression Mr. Hopper there’s really no need for your continued chirping in my ear.” Cora snipped

Mr. Hopper quickened his pace to walk beside her, raising his hands in an enthusiastic attempt to reach her full attention. “I know and I’m sorry, Mrs. Mills but if the ‘lost boys’ are targeting the ministry-” he finished in hushed tones so Belle and the others were unable to hear the rest. 

“The lost boys are targeting the ministry?!” exclaimed Mary. She sounded genuinely astonished which was only slightly amusing under the circumstance. Since Mary was muggle born there wasn’t much she really knew about the ministry other than it was like the ‘government’ of magic users.

“So…” said Emma not really seeing what the problem was.

She almost did laugh then but pulled herself together thinking it may offend one of them. 

“If they go after the ministry there’s no knowing what could happen...Dark magic is dangerous, if we have it running the ministry than well...read chapter 7 in defence against the dark arts and then times the worst effects by seven.” Belle said sobering up completely.

There was a silence between them as they made their way through the castle. The first thing said between them was words of parting. Mulan and Mary headed towards the Owlry. Apparently there had been a promise of mail today, although not a bad idea to check she knew of nobody aside from her father that’d be sending her mail after the first three weeks. Not that her owl wasn’t trained to bring it directly to her after dinner hours anyway. And her father promised he’d always send her mail Wednesday so she’d receive something each Friday.  
She and Emma made their way through the castle where they too split up to go to their dormitories. She’d been silently pondering about whether she should read, visit Rumple or find out who that girl was when she stopped in front of the house statue.

“Weight on my belly, trees on my back, nails in my ribs feet I do lack, what am I?” The statue stated.

Belle took a moment before answering confidently, “A ship,” .

“Come on in my dear.” The statue replied opening by itself to reveal the inviting blue of her house dorm beyond the door hall.

As she stepped through she was immediately aware of two things both of which were to her left in the group of chairs. One was that she’d finally found her missing spells book she’d taken out from the library, in the hands of none other than Regina Mills. And secondly right across from the book thief, half sprawled out in a chair with one leg hanging over the armrest was the barely conscious version Rumplestiltskin…with probably the past years-worth of daily prophets and some extremely old dark hardcover book.

“Don’t mind him he’s just dealing with daddy issues,” Regina looked up, “Assuming you know all about his famous father that is.”

Belle would have been furious with Regina had she not known she and Rumple had a past. Apparently their parents knew each other before Malcom had gone rouge.

“Well he’s not the only one now is he.” She was referring to the headmaster Cora Mills and by the looks of it Regina didn’t need any more clarification. Clearing her throat Belle was all but preparing for a snarky remark. 

“Yeah well…my dad raised me she was always more of a long distant aunt.” Regina looked up suddenly, “Don’t worry no special treatment from mama dearest.”

“That’s not what I meant…” Belle started earnestly but her face was set like stone, she’d have to make it up to her later somehow.

“How is he doing,” she tried instead.

“Fine…I mean physically…, apparently Malcom’s made his next move.”

“You know I can still hear everything you two are saying.” Rumple spoke up.

“Barely..” Regina grumbled.

“Speaking of which,” Belle continued ignoring their banter. “I just heard Cora and Hopper talking about his next target being the Ministry...do you think he’d actually do it?” Belle asked him.

Silence crept over them the longer they waited for his answer. “I wouldn't put it past him, all evidence I’ve found that media hasn’t point in that direction I’m afraid.”

“So...what’s this mean.” She spoke quietly.

“This means, the wizarding world is about to get a little chaotic.”


	11. Color Strings

“Sorry, I just- I can’t believe this…this man!” She shouted, throwing down some of the papers in frustration. Only to grab another stack waiting on the table.

“Careful I just finished sorting those.” Regina snarked, rewarded only Belles silence as she continued their ‘research.’

Most of what they’d gone through this evening wasn’t completely new to them. Malcolm had been nothing but bad news for years; another example parents used to tell their children whom not to become. It made it all the worse when there’d been a skeptical remark about whether or not Malcolm's son Rumpelstiltskin had any tie in with ‘The lost boy’s’.

Her face fell when she came upon the total deaths and injuries his father had inflicted. It was hard to believe he’d done so much, killed and influenced so many; in just the short time of Rumpelstiltskin's school years? There’s no doubt that extraneous planning had gone into his schemes. But where to start.

“Well there’s nothing we can do about it now. Sydney can make the wizarding world think whatever they want, but I want him locked up in Azkaban just as bad, if not more.” His voice dripped with the contentment he felt. “But I haven’t a clue where he’d be, even now.” He finished.

“They’ll get him…one way or another even if we have to take him down ourselves.” Regina stated no doubt trying to send him even the slightest bit of hope. Rumplestiltskin sent a smile back her way before declaring goodnight.   
As for Belle and Regina they still had one more class; Astronomy. 

Belle never thought in a million years, that Regina would be such a neat freak. She wasn’t sure where all the stuff had come from but Regina had out dividers, color coded folders, highlighters and a roll-away cork board that nobody ever used. Perhaps Belle had even been so incaptured in reading the articles but Regina had also tabbed them as well. It was like a Party of pixies vomited all over everything...and then re-organized it.

“Alright good they’re all in color piles can we go now? We are definitely late.” Belle complained.

“I’m not done yet, and stop fussing...just because we're not ten minutes early doesn’t mean we’re late.” Snapped Regina placing them in a file locker given to each student. 

“I’m not- need I remind you the staircases move?” Belle exclaimed. Regina only rolled her eyes as this was a very common excuse for Belle’s early departures. 

“Okay, your impatiency.” Regina snarked, half bowing with her arms wide showing she’d finished. “We can leave now.” she finished with a little head jig.

Belle rolled her eyes but smirked anyway handing Regina her Astronomy book. “Finally,” Belle replied under her breath as they made their way to the stairs. They needed to go down their tower and then back up the astronomy one, so it wasn’t entirely Belle’s fault when she needed something to talk about. 

“So what happened that boy Rubin?” She asked a little short of breath. One thing was for sure, any student at Hogwarts was bound to lose weight during their stay. 

“You mean Robin? A rubin is a muggle sandwich. And, I wouldn't know I don’t babysit those idiots.” She stated clearly. Belle smiled to herself, despite Robin ‘pushing’ her and scraping Regina’s knee he was really nice. In fact every class since he’s tried to sit next to her. Another reason Belle was so excited when they entered the room.

“Oh, look” Belle exclaimed excitedly, there were two seats left open one by Gaston and the other next to Robin. Marrian was on the other side but that didn’t seem to matter much. It’s not that Belle was heartless, it’s just Marrian... just didn’t seem all that nice. Regina though, however stiffly on the outside, was very warm and kind inside like Rumple, ‘much better fit for Robin’. Belle thought dropping her books next to Gaston. Regina reluctantly took her seat as well, relieved when Robin didn’t try to make conversation.

Class went well, until the professor had them pair up, somehow with the odd number of students Regina ended up with Robin. If she had any doubt of the girl hating her before well there was no mistaking it now as Robin shifted closer opening his book. Marian gave her one of the dirtiest looks she’d ever seen as she too shifted over to her partner.

She felt a wave of satisfaction however, when her and Robin finished the chapter assignments before her. Chapter assignments were a lot like tests, and you could leave when you were finished. Of course that meant she could have gotten out even sooner if not for Robin, she’d read the chapter earlier in the week and practically handed the answers over. 

She was halfway out the door when Robin called after her. “Regina,” He said in a huff trailing beside her “I just, wanted to thank you” he gestured behind them. “For you know… back there. I’m not very good with stars and stuff.” 

Regina rolled her eyes ‘clearly,’ she thought and surprised even herself with her reply. “Yeah, it’s no problem.” 

Taken aback Robin replied cautiously. “You know a few friends and I were gonna go to the library and study before breakfast... If you’d like to join.” 

“Yeah, I’ll think about it.” She said not promising anything as she thought about their research on Malcolm and the lost boys. 

“Right well if you should decided to...and please, bring Belle to, the more the merrier.” he added before heading towards the Gryffindor tower. 

Regina barely had time to roll her eyes as the devil herself came to whisper in her ear. 

“Well he’s nice,” said Belle clearly too enthusiastic for her taste. “Yeah? maybe you’d like to help him figure out the stars instead while I solve the ‘mystery of the lost boys’.” She snarked. 

Belle seemed not to notice her distaste as she continued. “Well there’s no reason you can’t do both..” she tried. 

Clearing her throat Regina decided to change the subject, it seemed like just last week they were trying to find their way around the castle; being guided to and from by the prefects. Now though, it’s like she blacked-out between the class and Ravenclaws tower. Taking in the light grey smooth but coarse spiraling steps she turned back to Belle. 

“I’m a bit sleepy” Regina stated “We’ll look more into Malcolm and the lost boys in the morning, if there’s time we can both go to the library and study?” She asked in invitation, one that Belle agreed all to readily upon.  
\--------------------------------------------------

The following weeks were like clockwork right through halloween and thanksgiving. The student events and contests around Hogwarts came and went. Belle never did get her duel with that Slytherin; but she’d learned her name was Zelina. Rumple had gone back to normal, not even the slightest golden flicker was left to his skin. 

But one good thing had come out of it all, Rumple’s ‘apprentice.’ Apparently Baelfire’s guardian had also joined the Lost boys and when he’d stumbled upon one of their ‘private meets’ he knew exactly what was going on. Luckily instead of turning them in he was all too willing to join their cause. At some point they’d even put together a map of the places Malcolm had been; red, green and yellow strings and tacs cluttered the chart. 

Belle sighed dramatically, half her face smushed against her palm where she kept it propped up, elbow against the table. “What even, are all those color strings for Regina.” Belle asked. Rumple glanced her way looking amused, but was also kind of curious of the answer.

Regina looked up from where she’d been highlighting, and explained the colored string the way she would a group of children.

“Well, green is for ‘solved cases or events’, yellow is for ‘we kind of have an idea’ and red…” she paused as most of the board was covered in red,”’is unsolved events and murders’.” she finished.

“Oh,” came Belles small answer.

“Well” Bae said breaking the silence. ”As comforting as that all sounds…I for one don’t want to be late again for breakfast, I heard they had some kind of Christmas pudding thing today.”   
He finished standing from his place at the table. 

Unanimously the cluttered table began to sort out into Regina’s OCD piles. Bae was usually the one to call things when they’ve been working to long or haven’t gotten any leads. And with Christmas already showing signs around the castle, he was becoming more and more of a blessing. 

Of course the castle was practically vibrating with excitement. It was the first break in the school year, and anyone who had a place to go, would be allowed two weeks leave. Unfortunately that also left a handful of kids at the school, some who didn’t have homes. And others who lived too far away and didn’t want to bother with all the hastle. 

Rumplestiltskin’s case was obvious, and while he could stay with his ‘aunts’ he chose to stay at the school. Belle had offered him to stay with her; she thought she was dreaming when her father had ‘brought up the idea’ to her in a letter. Of course but she’d known well before hand of his answer. He’d be among the handful of students inhabiting the castle this season. That didn’t mean she couldn’t send him a gift.


	12. Flying chocolate Frogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So somehow I think I forgot to add Ruby, and this is all I could think of.

Zelina

She never cared much for the holidays, they seemed to drag by; she thought of them as more of a muggle thing. But if there was one thing she was thankful for; it was that the castle was relatively empty on the big ones, Christmas especially and everyone she liked or tolerated always stuck around for it. Maybe she only liked them because they didn’t have anywhere else to go either...

She was saying goodbye to Milah when the familiar loneliness of the entire Christmas season set in. There was still a week until the dreadful holiday and most of the kids were being sent home. Others were receiving and opening gifts from their families. 

She only ever used to get one present, and that was from her mother. But with her gone the only thing she had left with was her resentful father. He never liked that she was a magic user, and had taken to calling her an adopted demon. She was used to it by now, besides hogwarts was her home. 

Walking through the castle now seemed more eerie like there was always someone else watching you; which, there undoubtedly was with all the paintings and ghosts but, other than that it was like having the house to yourself.

Luckily classes had stopped too, except for the occasional study hall or dark arts battle. That was her favorite part of course; teachers that stayed with the students would often host duels and meetings for fun. They were more lenient about what you wore too as long as you had your cloak to throw on if Cora the Headmistress was present in the castle.

Zelina was about to enter the great hall too for the daily bulletin when she spotted her favorite little wizard. Skipping now, in almost pure joy to have finally caught him alone, she skidded to a stop right in front of him. 

“Hello Rumple,” She grinned like the cheshire cat. 

Rumple visibly cringed standing just outside the doors to the great hall. It’s one of the places he typically did most of his ‘business’ (Which was trading potion’s ingredients mostly and Weasleys’ products) She could have sworn she’d seen him striking a deal with the weasleys’ in Diagon alley. The stock he had was always new; so they probably have him selling and reporting new products.

Right now though the letter in his hand looked a bit more personal than his typical ‘order slip’. 

“Hello Zelina, to what do I owe this pleasure.” he grumbled. Laughing off his morning grumpiness she swatted his shoulder. 

“Oh don’t be so glum Rumple, we have the whole castle to ourselves.” She admonished not noticing the boy approaching behind them.

“Good morning!” He announced, making Zelina herself sigh.

“Jefferson,” Rumple exasperated. “Morning, would have been around eight or nine. But it’s two O’clock in the afternoon.” 

“I know! god, I love sleeping in! Christmas is great” He said, and looked as though he was going to sneak past but grabbed them both by the arms. “Come sit with me.” He continued pulling them along.

“Jefferson I do have better things to do.” Rumple complained. 

“No you don’t. You lost business with Henry, he left on the train...which you didn’t notice because you were crying over Belle’s leaving. And Bae’s not coming for his ‘special lesson’ because of some last minute detention.” Jefferson faked a puckered lip before finishing his thought. “You’d think the teachers would give em’ a break, that fireball was pretty advanced, singed the hair right off of Hailey’s mole.” He finished grinning.

They reached the center of the Ravenclaw table before a large bowl of fruit as Jefferson made himself right at home. Their was a silent stretch as he grabbed a handful of grapes and popped some into his mouth. 

“I wasn't crying...and Hailey’s mole was just glad it saw sunlight...” Rumple replied as Jefferson saved himself from a coughing fit.

“Enough banter boys, what is it you need Jeffy.” asked Zelina waiting patiently as he pounded his fist against his chest. Serves him right for laughing so hard with a mouth full of juicy fruit.

“Well, now that you ask.” he replied in a rough voice. “There is something you could help me out with.”

\--------------------------------------------------

“This is by far...the worst idea you’ve ever had.” Zelina deadpanned, staring back at hogwarts from the quidditch pitch. 

“Oh...it’s not that bad.” Jefferson retorted shuffling his enchanted handbag in his arm. 

Rumplestiltskin stood off to the side with his broom getting ready to fly. It had been snowing since Belle left that morning and just the thought of flying right now chilled him to the bone. He’d left his good sweater on his trunk inside for some reason. Instead he wore a light weight grey hoodie with two blue stripes in the middle. And he was already feeling the chill of the ice melting through on his shoulders. 

“You’ve had better.” Rumple stated matter-of-fact, strapping his leather gloves on. At least he’d remembered those.

“Okay, so, I’m a little short on ideas this year.” He tried defensively. “Here, you guys might want to put these on.” Jefferson handed them both pairs of earmuffs and then the enchanted bag. 

Jefferson had always been really into transfiguration and charms; so it probably shouldn’t have come to as much a surprise when he came to them with a bag full of flying chocolate frog howlers. He’d certainly almost regretted asking to see them earlier it sounded like a room full of howling banshees. 

Zelena was waiting hovering on her broom before him. He didn’t really need a second person with him; it was more because she wanted to be with him, on the other hand if they got caught they could split up. Then hopefully only one of them would get caught...the things he did for Jefferson.

“You ready Rumple?” Zelena asked teasingly.   
“Yeah, let’s get this over with.” He replied

\--------------------------------------

Professor Lucas had been fighting the wizarding council for months now on such a simple albeit dangerous matter. Her granddaughter was at the wizarding of age 12 and she deserved a place at hogwarts regardless of her condition by night. And Ruby already lived on campus in Professor cottages with her and prowled the forbidden forest by night. There was no point not having her Ruby take classes like the normal witch she was by day. 

Finally though it seemed that all her hard work has paid off. The ministry had sent someone to keep an eye on her a while ago. He was there as a guest at first but now it seems he would stay. That was fine with her however as long as her Ruby got her right as a witch to attend hogwarts. It was like an enormous weight lifted off her shoulders. They were permitting her granddaughter to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry on the grounds of her being sorted to a house but residing with her in a place by the forest. Paul from the ministry would keep an eye on her. Of course she’d ask questions, she was still upset about not having received her letter. But it was better her not knowing about her condition, not until she had too at least.

Granny felt a certain motherly warmth bubble up in her chest as she passed a hand written note from the headmistress herself across the table. Ruby looked up from her assignment at the small paper nudging its way forward. Granny never gave up the hope of getting Ruby into hogwarts. That being said she’d made the arrangement for her to get her assignments from each teacher. She wouldn’t have her Ruby drown in late assignments before she ever really started. Everything she’d done up to date would be late but they’d still count towards her grade.   
Frowning at first Ruby seemed hesitant to grab the note. It didn’t help that off in the distance she could hear some horrible scretching. There owl pestage had even brought one of the horrible creatures back with her. A flying chocolate frog that made the sound of a merwoman above water. It had to be Jefferson again; last year the child had gone making Christmas carol singing top hats. They were like muggle motion detectors as you walked by them, and they were everywhere vanishing before you could grab them, always right out of your reach. Ruby had always loved hearing about that one. They were never able to prove it was Jefferson either so that made things all the more difficult.

“Oh go on, open it already,” Granny pestered. She already knew what the note said, so she didn’t need to hear it out loud. It was still nice to hear her voice as she read the outside addressed to her.

Ruby gingerly opened the seal, this was probably what it would have been like had she gotten her letter on time. And then to hear about her best friend Marry Margaret getting in. Oh how it broke her heart to think how Ruby must have felt, but this made up for it, it really did. The smile that grew from ear to ear as she read the letter. She could see tears forming in Ruby’s eyes as her vision too began to blur. She’d must have felt so left out before. The thought angered Granny but it wasn’t Cora’s fault either, and now she’d give her the chance to be sorted during the break as not to cause her too much discomfort in front of the entire school. 

“Is this for real Gran?” Ruby asked excitement evident. 

“As real as it gets, go put on your robes were attending dinner at the great hall tonight.” Granny stated. “And maybe some ear muffs to drown the sounds of those terrible creatures!” She yelled after her as she was already half way down the hall.

She’d break the news that she wouldn't be staying in the dorms later, right now all she cared about was her happiness.


End file.
